<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不可能的故事 by SevenSin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149664">不可能的故事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenSin/pseuds/SevenSin'>SevenSin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenSin/pseuds/SevenSin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>架空背景，先做后爱<br/>分级：R18<br/>自娱自乐，不适请及时关闭。<br/>AO3是唯一发文平台，出警请出门右转不送，不想看请点叉叉。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuzu/你, 男你</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>人事经理不轻不重地瞟了一眼站门外的你，偏头示意你可以进去了。25岁这一年，你希望自己的生活有一点转机。</p>
<p>下楼等电梯时候听到茶水间的闲谈。“你听说她要被调走了吗？”“那也是早晚的吧，毕竟出了那样的事，是我早就辞职了。”</p>
<p>人事变动从来都是同事们茶余饭后地谈资，你也不讨厌被这样讨论，思衬良久，辞职和调动其实都是换一个环境罢了，这对你来说没什么不同，一想到入社求职面试的艰辛，服从调动是最节省精力成本的方式。</p>
<p>回去的地铁上，你百无聊赖翻着新部门的文件，手机发出一阵叮咚的提示音，赶忙按下了静音。</p>
<p>消息栏第一次向你推送出交友app的通知：“Axel已向你发出邀请。”</p>
<p>你瞄了一眼以为又是来自同城的系统匹配，手指滑动准备删除，一点也没有打算点进对方主页，事实上也确实没有点开的必要，这个机会来的如此不合时宜。</p>
<p>紧接着对方又发来一条信息。你打量了一下自己的通勤装心里作罢，没准等对方看到自己便会立马兴致缺缺，但想了想干这档子事儿的也不是奔着相亲来的。实时地图上你们的位置离很近，你索性抬手回复了对面的人。</p>
<p>直到两幅身体抱在一起，你才知道担心多余，你们甚至连对方的名字也没必要知道，衣衫除尽，对面人难得开口询问：“你第一次被人约出来吗。”你只能默默点头。你说希望生活能有一点改变不是假的，也不只是局限在工作上的改变，下巴被陌生男人好看的指节抬起，你才第一次被迫看到这个性爱对象的眼睛。是个好看的人，甚至称得上长相标致。男人的眉毛有些似被取悦着抬起：“勇气可嘉。”</p>
<p>这种事情如若没有感情，做起来欲望满溢必然同时也温存全无，但姣好的外表依然是难得的催情剂，更不用说对方有着娴熟的技巧。男人的手指在你的隐秘处挑逗，臀缝抵着对方灼烧的炽热，不等你的身体完全准备好，被毫无防备地插入了头端，男人急促的鼻息在你耳后放纵喘息。“我没有多少耐心，抱歉。”身下因为久久未经情事稍微有点异物感，但还算可以忍耐，你强烈压下那点不适回答道没关系。没想到被对方表扬了一句好孩子，紧接着被身后的性器蛮狠地整根没入。被抵到极深处，不等适应，身后人便开始随着自己的节奏抽插。你竟然对这种被人主导略微粗暴的对待感到情动，“你身体很敏感，很久没做了吧。”对方没有停下耸动地节奏，站立的体位让你感到腿有些发软。“嗯，很久没做了……我有些腿软……我们能不能去床上。”你认真怕这个节奏再加快一点你便会站不住。没想到被对方若无其事地拒绝。“没关系，靠着我。”紧接着被人托着腰抱起，身体离开房间的书桌，整个人被压在贴着暗纹壁纸的墙上，男人烙铁一般的性器插得更加蛮横，从身后勾起一条腿被侵犯着，让你觉得羞耻要命。“你很适合这个姿势，腰很漂亮。”赞美让你条件反射地夹紧了身体里的炽热，男人被你夹得阴茎在体内兴奋着抖动，掐住眼前的腰再没有一句话，似要将人碾在墙上一般疯狂颠动，没有力气的脚踝让你直想往下坐，却不想被性器顶得更深，蛮狠的快感席卷全身，恍惚要被男人顶进了肚子，你害怕得有些颤抖，却又被身后人托着不得随心所欲，饱涨的囊袋在你身下拍打，因为愈发满溢的爱液颠出响亮羞耻的节拍，引诱你发出毫无理智的尖叫求饶：“啊……我快不行了，站不住……求你。”臀部却无法自控得往身后怀里送。男人的大手按压住你柔韧摇摆的小腹，似乎是想继续将你的身体定在昂扬的性器上，对你的求饶充耳不闻“别怕，再坚持一下。”你简直对这个好看的混蛋没办法，就这么被顶上了无法承受的高潮，股腹在对方怀里失控着抽搐，爱液滴在地毯晕出深色的痕迹。你再没有一丝力气，整个人快要跌坐，身后的性器却还是没有一点退出的打算，只是顺着你一起跪在了地上，整个人被环绕在对方高热的体温下，显然男人没有和你一起达到高潮。性器往你体内撞了撞询问道：“你是想就这个姿势，还是趴下，嗯？”你的腿撇得厉害身体别扭着想动，心里不禁吐槽这个人是多讨厌在床上做。</p>
<p>“可以去床上趴着吗？”对方在你身后似有若无得叹气，将性器缓缓抽离温暖的穴肉，你感到身下堵不住的爱液立马顺着大腿内侧流出，被人拍了拍屁股：“去床上趴好，快点。”</p>
<p>你撑起有些站不住的身体，跌跌撞撞地去了床上，对方倒是一点扶你一把的意思也没有，你只身摆好求欢的姿势感到有些失落的快意，轻轻询问身后人：“这样可以吗？”没想被人抚上腰肢蛮横得往下压，臀部对着对方的肿胀翘得更高“对，就是这样，很漂亮。”接着那粗热的阴茎再次造访了高潮后敏感的穴肉，私处都在对方眼前暴露，抽插中爱液发出黏腻富有节奏的水渍声，你脸红得把头埋进柔软的枕芯。你其实已经记不得上次这样激烈地做爱是多久了，前任仿佛都像是上个世纪的事。被男人给予的快感这样久违而陌生，以前从没在做爱时被这样蛮横对待，却意外觉得对方的风格你很喜欢。嘴上不说，身体却更加露骨往身后的性器上送，腰肢随着肩膀瑟缩着扭动，愈发像个不知酣足的荡妇。</p>
<p>男人显然发现了这愈发大胆的动作，对眼前的景象感到愉悦，向来坦诚追求极致快意的人，不介意再给情欲添上一把火：“想要就说出来，知道吗？”他跪在你身后驾驭一般挺动着腰腹，出乎意料，你仿佛本能一般，没有泄露出他期待的淫声浪语，反而因为后背的凉意下意识地开口讨要拥抱，没想着踩到了男人做爱的底线。</p>
<p>没有期待到俯身而下的温暖，却被人拉起，后背猛得贴上他的胸膛，被结实的手臂禁锢，身体拉成微妙的弓形，被人抓住晃动的乳房大力揉捏，你不得不泄出一丝惊叫。“别撒娇，我不喜欢伺候人。”禁锢的手突然放开，你猛得身体跌进床褥，还好床垫柔软没有一点痛意，却感到一丝被凌辱的羞耻，这实在是个脾气很臭的性爱对象，赌气一般地不再发出一点声音，男人做爱的兴致却没有被影响，喘息和挺动因为你的安静回荡在酒店房间被放大，直到男人满足得在你体内抽动着射精，抓住浑圆的屁股埋在体内享受高潮的余韵，你对这份自如感到生气又羡慕。</p>
<p>他退出你的身体，扯下安全套的动作熟练，你想把自己钻进被窝，却被他把住腰肢爱抚。“虽然我知道你有些不高兴，但希望今天你有舒服到。”指腹在你的乳晕处留恋“我很久没这么痛快过，你的身体很棒。”</p>
<p>“我一会儿有个会，能让我先借用下浴室吗，当然如果你想一起我不介意。”你赶忙摇头告诉对方可以先用。</p>
<p>你很久以后也还会想起仅此一次的荒唐性爱，把这当作日常生活的一次脱轨，等到新的工作逐渐适应已经是几个月以后，手机上的约会图标在那次之后被永久删除，终究觉得自己不适合这种玩儿法，虽然确实超乎想象地舒服。就当作一场春梦，还有梦里也难得一见的容貌和身体，想想就觉得是走运罢了。</p>
<p>年末收尾工作忙到晕头转向，偏偏也是各部门面对高层年终考核的重要时机，也即将决定下个季度的人事变动，你实在卯足了劲儿想冲一把，现在的工作位置终究不是长久之计。咖啡也在这几天汹得厉害，等到部门考核那天来临，听闻到电梯的动静，办公室都不禁染上一层紧张的氛围。等到部门主任将人带到视线之内，你才恍惚从几个月前的梦中惊醒，实在是因为长相太好认了。</p>
<p>“去年是他吗？我记得不是吧，上面也换人了吗？”</p>
<p>部门的老同事有些议论纷纷。“看起来好年轻……头发还这么多，没准是哪个高层亲儿子下放吧。”</p>
<p>“这就算下放啦？那我们算什么？”</p>
<p>你远远看着对方将目光快速扫过不大的办公区，眼神掠过你时没有停留，你终于放心到彼此不过是过客。便没再担心到需要躲躲藏藏。网络就是这样神奇的东西，能让地位如此悬殊的人在一天之内亲密无间，然后动动手指再也不见。消失在一堆数据匹配的端点，你没由来得为这种断裂感到烦闷，想到母亲总提起的相亲可以在年末休息来临以后接受下来。</p>
<p>调着嗓子眼儿终于到了下班时间。你恍惚着合上电脑，等电梯时想着，今天只要安全度过，今年也算可以画上完满句号了。可电梯门开启看到那双眼睛，你还是心里下意识打鼓觉得上天在开玩笑，下一秒又想到对方应该早就忘了自己，便只能装作不经意得向站在他身旁的主任打了招呼，倒是平常不苟言笑的主任超乎寻常地笑着让你路上小心。你不禁在转身以后翻了个白眼，高层面前装什么通情达理好上司呢。假笑也绷不住脸上那层皮。</p>
<p>等把手上的案子解决完，已经快要凌晨，打开手机check了一下未读消息，其实没有什么人可联系的，只是惯例删除一条条垃圾邮件，却发现两个来自上司的未接来电，慌忙点开语音信箱：“高层今天过问了你的个人资料与工作内容，你把手上正在负责的内容都整理好，明天送到我办公室。”你简直摸不着头脑，自己经手的东西大多与同期无二，没有道理专门过问你。接着你点开一条陌生号码的短信未读，才有了一切的答案。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>没喝过什么酒，都是乱写，不要认真。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他不做爱的时候，喜欢半躺在双人床的左侧随手翻动一本书或独自沉浸游戏，手上惯常抚摸摆在床头一只穿红色衣服的熊，仿佛在抚摸一只活物，手法无意却周到温柔，你鬼使神差想到如果那手掌下抚过的是自己的脑袋就好了，可惜从这个人身上除了做爱，一个拥抱也别想讨到。</p>
<p>“啪。”书页合上，男人抽离出这场全神贯注的阅读。</p>
<p>“ 接我的车就快到了，你一会儿走的时候把钥匙放在外边儿的信箱。”</p>
<p>“知道了，你还有什么嘱托吗？”</p>
<p>男人轻笑一声：“没有了，照顾好自己。”</p>
<p>正想打趣他难得的正经，脸颊就被猝不及防偷了腥“昨晚很舒服，谢谢。”</p>
<p>能看出昨天一夜之后他心情很好，浴室水流冲刷的声音也没有盖过关门声，等男人走了以后，你迅速收拾好自己，拣起被扔了一地的衣服，甚至几个枕头都无缘无故被扔到了地毯上，无论多少次，你还是没办法在事后对这件大房子里荒淫无度的景象坐视不理，抚平床单的最后一点褶皱，才迈过昨夜疯狂的种种心里舒畅了一点，倒是他每次都觉得这种事情本无所谓，说家里会有人打扫，看你害羞倒觉得有趣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“同学会你要去吗？”</p>
<p>“不了吧，毕业以后也都没有联系，见了反而怪尴尬的。”</p>
<p>“你就没想着能趁机物色一下恋爱对象吗？”</p>
<p>你恍惚回想了一下班上几个两只手能数过来的雄性动物，想了想回复道：“不了，我对女的没兴趣。”</p>
<p>“你说话最近真要命，和谁学的这么刻薄了。”</p>
<p>你想了想什么没学到，怎么会学到那人工作上训人的味道来了，不禁有些烦躁。“就那几个男的我不信你也会有兴趣，我连家里的相亲都推了，这种机会就更不必了，不想自轻自贱，我挂了。”却在忙音里握着电话嘲笑了自己，真的遇上了哪有想不想的道理，但凡喜欢上了哪有不甘愿自轻自贱的。</p>
<p>午餐时间同事拿了份杂志打开了娱乐版，你不经意间抬头看了一眼广告页，穿白衬衣的男孩抱着枕头露出广告营业的假笑，但是看起来怪甜的。</p>
<p>“哇，你也喜欢他。”</p>
<p>同事顺着你的目光看了看旁边那一页：“那我们就是敌人了！”你愣着不知道说什么好，只是勘勘回答了一句以前喜欢过。</p>
<p>“你看最近的体育新闻了吗？”</p>
<p>“没有，他退役以后我就没关注了。”</p>
<p>“有狗仔目击他好几次带着同一个女的出门，你说他最近是不是快成家了。”</p>
<p>“反正那人既不是我也不是你。”</p>
<p>你不得不庆幸追星还是要趁早脱身，否则年少轻狂就会总做云端人和草根女的白日梦。然后你不禁想了想自己现在的处境，可不也是年轻玛丽苏梦境的翻版，但真的历经起来，才知道苦涩比偷来的甜蜜要多得多。</p>
<p>“这周五晚上你有空吗？”</p>
<p>同事赶紧合上杂志。“你要请我吃饭吗？那必须有空啊。”</p>
<p>“我要去参加同学会，想问你能不能和我换下排班，下次我替你上…………”</p>
<p>转眼春天已经快过完了，每天关在办公室倒是没有对季节变更这样敏感，夜晚的风比起前几次出门都多了一点热意。</p>
<p>“你不是说你不来吗？”</p>
<p>“想通了不可以吗。给我一杯金酒。”</p>
<p>酒保迅速转身给你拿过酒杯。“你什么时候开始喝这种酒了，我以为你是那种甜甜果酒挂的。”</p>
<p>你心里被人提醒才微微发愣，那人从不喝酒倒是带你去过几次私人酒庄和各种pub，美名其曰是让你改一下口味，其实是让你试喝公司打算推出的新品酒，最后七七八八倒是什么都喝了。你其实喝不惯这个味道，没有调兑的纯酒口感芬芳又强烈，倒是很多次都昏昏沉沉被那人最后按着脖子做得不省人事。也不知什么时候接受了这种不好入口的苦涩味道。</p>
<p>心里不禁算了算那人出差还有些时日，最近难得过回了正常生活，其实没有喝醉到走不动路，但还是被同学半推半就着送回小区楼下才离开。在没有心的老板身边呆久了，日复一日办公隔间生活，当下居然难得体会到了一点不足挂齿的人间温暖，被酒精冲了头居然有点想哭。想想明天是个休息日，对即将回去的那间空无一人的小房子就少了些难过，你理了理本就安好的裙子褶皱，才从踌躇的原地打算迈步回家，却突然被暗夜里不知道哪里来的远光灯闪了闪眼睛，心底不禁冒起一股无名火，在心底咒骂了一句哪有在小区开远光灯这么没素质的。抬手挡掉一点光线继续往前走，没想对方还是不罢休，你索性想回头给对方一记眼刀都不成。手机响得不合时宜，你看着那串没有备注却最为熟悉的数字尾号，整理了一下心情才按下接听键。</p>
<p>“到车上来。”</p>
<p>“什么？”</p>
<p>“在你对面。”</p>
<p>你才发现这人可不就是猛闪远光灯的罪魁祸首。“你今晚没去公司？”“我换班了。”你不知道他在这里等了多久，也不太敢开口问。“听人说是同学会？”</p>
<p>“嗯，你这么早就回来了？”</p>
<p>“你什么时候开始喜欢过问上司的工作？”</p>
<p>“抱歉。”酒也只到微醺的程度，你没有反应过来着自己答话已经比平时慢了一拍。身旁人因为这句道歉心里有点微妙的烦躁。“你休息日有安排吗？”“你开口我有安排也得没安排啊。”“你就是这么对老板说话的？”“啧，算了。”男人纤长的手指握着方向盘，没有再问一句话发动了引擎。“去哪里？”身旁人没有再回答。你恍惚觉得自己可能真的不能喝酒同他说话，不知道一来一回不小心又得罪了这个人多少，索性闭嘴靠在副驾驶睡觉。</p>
<p>你是被人拍着脸颊拍醒的，来人向你怀里扔过钥匙：“先上去把酒味洗掉等我，我去停车。”你脑子迷糊，身体却不敢再慢掉一拍，敏锐感觉到对面人的耐心快要消磨殆尽。跌跌撞撞地下车直奔他的别墅门口，没有再回头看一眼。洗澡以后其实已经清醒了一大半，你把裙子扔进烘干机，穿好在这里仅有的一套睡衣，男人恰好打开了卧室门，你心里懊恼今晚是没时间好好吹头发了。被人直接扔到了柔软的床垫。</p>
<p>“不觉得睡衣多余吗，我还得给你脱掉。要不要自己脱。”</p>
<p>尽管你伸手的动作够快了，还是被毫无耐心的人打掉了手连脱带扯，那抹淡蓝色从床上被踢到了地毯，你有点心痛那匹上乘的布料。润滑液的冰凉毫无预兆得抹上你的股间，你能感到男人好看的指节在你的私处草率游走了几下，就被身后的炽热直接顶入，没有一点前戏爱抚，尽管和他久经情事，半个月没有再做的身体还是反应不过来让你疼痛到惊叫出声。下身夹得后面人呼吸一滞，对男人来说几乎是灼烧掉理智的挑逗。“这么多天你就没有自己做吗？”</p>
<p>“呜……没有，每天加班哪有那种力气。”</p>
<p>“你这是在向我控诉？”“我没有。”</p>
<p>“是抱怨加班太多，还是抱怨没被我操够？”“你轻点儿，我痛。”你答非所问，不想承认自己确实有思念过对方的身体。</p>
<p>“不诚实至少给我老实趴好享受。”你心里还在默默反驳到底是谁享受多一点，还没来得及委屈，就被抓着跨迎来毫无体谅节奏的抽插，一开始确实没有一点快感，但早已熟悉男人形状的身体还是在不久之后渐渐生出了快意，你熟悉两人这样的氛围，每次等人出差回来的第一次都是如此单纯的泄欲，根本来不及彼此多看几眼，身体就贴在一起。</p>
<p>你想到第一次收到来自那条陌生号码短信的隔天，地下车库的味道不大好闻，但他车里的香氛有点让人昏昏欲睡，那双好看的手挑起你披散的一缕头发，问你要不要那晚和他走，想来你确实是个实打实的外貌主义者，不然怎么会甘愿被这样按在身下羞辱一般侵犯还觉得喜欢。</p>
<p>屁股霎时被人重重地打了一巴掌：“你在走神。”“我没有……”“那你告诉我你在想什么。”你不会傻到脱口而出赞美侵犯你的人美貌，于是改口道：“在想和你做很舒服。”“别用嘴取悦我小骗子，用身体。”被身后人顶得不敢再说一句话，生怕再说错什么明天就下不了床。但事实却实在是你多虑，毕竟一开始身后人今晚就没有考虑过休息。见你被哇哇乱叫着顶上了一次高潮，把着腿将人带到了别墅落地窗旁的沙发，屋里灯光大亮，你条件反射得握住男人的结实的手臂有些瑟缩，“会被看到。”你单纯只是因为羞耻得害怕而轻声叙述，听到男人耳朵里却像无意撒娇的求饶，这种事情你从来没有选择的余地，他看着你有些惶恐的眼睛被挑起了捉弄的心思，干脆将人从沙发上带起，身体被贴向冰凉的落地窗，饕餮索求的性器在你身后挑逗碾磨。你的眼睛试图打量窗外漆黑一片，呼吸的水汽不可抑制将玻璃喷薄出一片白雾，又被小巧的鼻尖蹭出迷乱的几抹水痕，吊灯将皮肤渡上羊脂玉一般温润的暖色，只是十几天没有触碰过的身体，男人却在抚上你柔软的小腹时，错觉感到一种比往常更加丰腴诱人的美，羞耻懵懂的人直往想他怀里靠，交合的地方却早已一塌糊涂，小嘴贪婪吞吃着他的肿胀，高潮一次挂不住的爱液直往下流。你知道自己不能再说出一句求饶的话，否则身后兴致大起的人不知道还能逼你做出什么。阴茎重重顶了一下穴肉深处，你无声得总觉得害怕眼前浓烈黑暗里有一双窥视的眼睛，强加的羞耻让快感升了一层楼，灯光将两人重叠的影子拉长，一个蛮横往里操一个往后顶屁股，你的眼睛简直不知道看哪里。乳尖在冰凉的玻璃上蹭弄，被四面八方得快感弄得头晕目眩，男人对眼前淫靡的景色感到愉悦，满屋子的性爱味道让他沉迷，观赏起眼前迷人的腰线开始疯狂颠动着节奏，暗自庆幸提前回来感受这种甜美是正确的选择。最好能把你放在身边随时都能做。感到身下的小口情动着收紧，软肉挤压发烫的阴茎，被顶撞到敏感点的甜腻快感直想让你丢盔弃甲，烧光理智的时候你甚至擅自想像起自己看不见的景象：比如被暗夜里那双窥视的眼睛看着男人是如何挺动着腰胯在你身体上撞出羞人的节拍，看着敏感的穴口怎样将身后人包裹。你简直羞耻迷恋到无法自控，自顾自地沉醉在身后毫不停歇的节奏里高潮，暗自将高亢的呻吟拉到发嗲，将男人一切不留情面的强迫扭转成长久渴望的疼爱，想到这里你确实感到情动不已，抽搐收缩的后穴让他不得不减缓了一下速度。</p>
<p>“你今天真的太敏感，一会儿你会受不了。”“你在关心我吗？”被快感逼出生理眼泪的人这般试探，让男人愈发感到想用身下的昂扬将人蚕食殆尽。“关不关心，你一会儿就知道了。”被插到腿软的人一言不发直往下坐，于是你干脆被身后跪着的人在落地窗前被把尿一般把着腿，交合的私密直直映在玻璃上，不如镜面一般清晰，但这种影影绰绰已经足够叫人受不了，简直像在明亮橱窗里做性爱表演。你不知道是羞耻的委屈还是快意，咬着嘴唇哭了出来，却不敢发出一丝声音，眼睛发直地看着粗长的形状进出自己的身体，耳边的喘息靠得这样近，高潮后稍微清醒的你，现在得以细细感受男人沉醉情欲的每一丝悸动，细数着这身体还有多久会迎来迷人的高潮，你特别想看看他攀上巅峰时的眼睛，但做过这么多次，其实这样的机会屈指可数。就像妄图打开潘多拉魔盒的引诱，你突然开口对身后人说：“我让你感到舒服吗。”声音里泄露出一点哭腔，男人只手抹过脸颊带走一抹湿意，显然他更敏感于身下人的情绪“你哭了？”</p>
<p>“别担心，只是太舒服了，我有让你舒服到吗？”男人眼底闪过一抹暗然，将人压上玻璃禁锢：“你不是让我舒服到，你是让我爽到了，懂吗小荡妇？”你恍惚想到你们都是爱背后位的人，实在没有办法向他提出想要正面做，这种温存的体位想想也不可能被同意。“我想去镜子面前做，可以吗？”男人对你的要求感到有些惊讶，又摸不透。“你在打什么算盘？”“没有，想和你一起爽可以吗？你不想也没关系。”你摸不准身后人的情绪，这样做于你无异于冒险，但想想如果可以看到那双眼睛，付出一点代价也很值得。</p>
<p>男人充血紫红的阴茎从你体内退出，将眼前跪坐的人拉起来，“去衣帽间。”起身时你的身体不小心触碰到男人挺翘的肿胀，看他回到卧室拿出一份新的避孕套，刚刚还在你身体留恋过的性器还挺立着在健硕的腿间情色地甩动，你看得简直头脑发晕，对面人看你迷迷糊糊羞耻又忍不住看的样子属实觉得有趣，明明害羞得要命却跟随本能大胆的模样，实在想让他忍不住要边走边做，但还是强压在这股冲动，你看着他修长指尖的方形小包装袋，感到自己主动开口讨来的，将会是场腥风血雨。</p>
<p>等被人带到宽阔的衣帽间，你才知道为什么他没有选择浴室：一片大到过分的落地穿衣镜架在眼前，印着自己身体的羞耻模样还是超乎了你的想象。男人伸手将你的腰胯按在了怀里，你眼睁睁看着那紫红得性器贴在你的臀瓣消失。“别愣着了，除非你想做到天亮。”你的感官被刺激得前所未有，蹭着男人性器的穴口不可抑制得收缩。“快点趴好。”“不继续刚才姿势吗？”“啧”男人猛地将你按倒，像刚才一样把着腿挺进你的体内。“我不介意就便宜你一次。”你近乎贪婪看着镜面反射的交合处，他的每一次脉络和收缩，囊袋拍打你腿间嫩肉的模样，第一次如此事无巨细向你展露。抽插带出地黏液将下身干净的米色地毯晕出深色水痕。你才想到借着镜面扫视这纤尘不染的房间，那一扇扇衣柜门背后可能是一套套挺括的西服套装，还有节假日穿戴的休闲服，他的领带和黑色内裤可能收在下方的柜子里。说来好笑，这间类比常人还要干净的衣帽间可能是他家里所有角落最让你觉得富有人情味的地方，桌上一瓶从未开封过的香水，印证你很久以前的猜想。这个男人比起高级调香，果然更喜欢柔顺剂的味道。</p>
<p>沉溺情欲的男人根本无暇顾及你那些纷飞的心思，身体被人猛得推得前倾，差点被干到地上，喘息和情色的拍打声在密闭房间里回荡，被放大得前所未有得清晰，没有停下挺跨的动作，他伸手拿过椅背上搭着的一条领带，根本不问缘由拿过你的手臂反手缠上，你们不是第一次这样玩儿，但在镜子面前还从没有过。手腕被缎面领带捆得有些紧，勒出一点泛红的软肉，看在眼里是上佳的催情剂。背在身后的手有意无意随着节拍撞到男人结实的腹部，全身只能靠着腰肢和双腿支撑。男人的动作没有一丝温柔，就算润滑足够，你恍惚还是觉得下身被磨蹭得似要起火，被他拉住领带，整个人才得以不被颠撞在地毯上，身体羞耻得在眼前前后摇晃，汗湿得头发贴住前额，镜子里你潮红的脸满是情欲的模样，风暴一般的快感居然让你贪得无厌，两具身体充满情色的艳丽，在镜子里双双扭动着和对方一起追逐，你似酣足似痛苦得叫着，整个下身往后迎合着男人的性器，本就构成欺诈一般的阴茎如今直往你身后捅。他看着那双湿淋淋泛红的眼睛操得愈发凶狠。疯狂的节奏里，你能感觉到男人即将射精的前奏，于是抓住这不可多得的时机开口：“让我看。”“什么？”“让我看你是怎么上我的。”男人似是惩罚一般猛得调整了原本快要将你干趴下的姿势，让两人的交合处正对着顶端装满明亮射灯的穿衣镜。“满意了？”你再也不能发出一丝声音只能点头，内心欢喜得要命，因为此时男人不得不从背后揽住你的腰保持平衡，这样的姿势无异于一个背后位的拥抱。你鼓起勇气将视线移向今晚你真正的目的，往后梳好的头发因为疯狂的情事散落几缕在光洁的额前，却挡不住英气的眉弓，那双眼睛果然在情欲里漂亮得让人心悸，高潮前贪婪索求的神态全都因为你，又因为和情欲搏斗着享受而眼神微眯，是叫人不可多得的性感模样，但最灼烧你理智的还是窥探到这份真实的事实，呻吟被激烈得抽送撞得支离破碎，你贪婪得望着那双眼睛不禁夹紧屁股，给予体内敏感抖动的阴茎按摩，仿佛在代替话语和拥抱一般爱抚着男人，不知羞耻地抱紧这给予你至高无上快感的热物。镜子前收缩的小腹却暴露了你的侥幸，被身后人猛得掐住脖子。“别耍花样。”你被捏着喉咙发不出一丝声音，和身后疯狂挺动的性器一起迎来高潮。快感和窒息感一并将你淹没，男人适时放开了手，埋在你体内的性器还在色情地碾磨疏解余韵，你摸了摸自己脖子只能埋头猛喘，高潮里失焦的眼睛慢慢逐渐看清了地毯上的深色的水痕。他的大手还把着你的腰，性器在穴口缓慢抽插了几下才慢慢退出，你能感到身下被过分使用的小口无法闭合。男人撑着你的腿，抬起腰腹扯下安全套，白色的爱液在透明的硅胶薄膜里晃荡着打结被扔进身后的垃圾桶。你背过镜子再没有力气倒在地毯上，脊柱被身后跪坐的人用指尖来回爱抚：“喜欢吗，”你仿佛觉得自己像是一只献给爱欲之神的祭物，感受着背后微妙的抚摸闭眼悄悄情动。“喜欢。”</p>
<p>你不知道自己这样昏睡着躺了多久，酣畅的情事让人忘记时间。你环顾四周才发现自己只身一人被留在了原地昏睡，赶忙站起身才觉得腰部酸得要命，一个踉跄差点站不住，扶住门框，你想先去将自己清理干净，路过门厅疯狂过的落地窗，天边已经显露一点黎明的橙红色，室内依然安静得只听到时钟的滴答声。你有些愣愣地倚着墙停在原地，想把这日出看完。其实这算不上是多么难得一见的景色，既不是在人迹罕至的山巅，也没有在高层的壮阔视野观赏，但疯狂情事后的身心都被这股暖意抚慰，根本没有意识到那股橙色已经晕染到你瞳孔发烫。</p>
<p>“你在做什么？”</p>
<p>同样短暂休息了几小时的男人披着浴衣走出卧室门廊看到的就是这幅景色。窗外光线将赤裸的女孩肌肤度成一片金子般的颜色，那双眼睛没有游移般失焦地望着窗外，明明夏天也快到了，那股颜色却黄得发红，像一堆干燥的枯叶，但凡给一点星火一定会燃烧殆尽。开口想打断这股没有由来的恐慌，却没想到女孩却只轻轻回答在看日出，整个人都像神游进了窗外。</p>
<p>过了几秒你才回过神来，赶忙从男人身边走过进了浴室，觉得自己刚才那副样子简直憨傻透顶：“他会不会觉得我给操出毛病了。”你将脸埋在腿间任由花洒的水流冲刷在背脊，脸颊烧红有些羞愧地这样想到。</p>
<p>“你身体不舒服吗？”听到身后的声音，不知道那人什么时候倚在浴室门口的，你慌忙站起身，没想到踩空防滑垫的一只脚在光滑的地板失去平衡，倒下的一瞬间你想你完了，不仅被人做昏了头，还要在人家浴室摔出脑震荡。结果还是被人眼疾手快地小心扶了一把。“站不住不知道用浴缸吗？”你也不太讨厌这样类似关心的责备，乖乖跨进浴缸调试水温。才发现男人的衣角也被打湿。长腿却一跨和你一起躺进了浴缸，衣服被随手脱掉扔在头顶的置物架。你想了想实在无法开口拒绝别人，这本来也是人家的浴室，但你实在不擅长在情欲以外面对这幅漂亮的身体，眼神只能望着哗哗的水流转移注意力。没有意识到逐渐靠近的距离，被人伸手捞进怀里，浴缸的水还只勘勘没过你的腰，显然休息过后男人的欲望已经苏醒，虽说昨晚自己是被做的高潮了三次，罪魁祸首缴械的次数倒是比你少，下身抵住对方跨间颇有分量的肉物隐没在水下。“先帮我泄个火。”埋进跨间抽插的速度倒是不过分，比起昨夜疯狂，这种程度顶多是一份餐后甜点。射精的前夕阴茎从体内抽出，喷薄的精液混合着你体内的爱液有些漂浮在水面又被震荡溢出到地面。你羞地要命只能一言不发。“休息日不用回去了吧，明晚我送你回家换衣服。”这话里什么意思你当然明白，恍惚想起男人走之前每个荒淫无度的夜晚，果然回来只会变本加厉。等男人离开浴室，一直被索要却到现在还未进食的身体才感到一丝饥饿。</p>
<p>情欲的怪兽溜走，你走到餐桌前对着男人坐下喝了几口热粥。不禁佩服资本主义腐臭一般令人羡慕得舒适，睡觉的短短几个小时不知道什么时候就被佣人煮好了粥。简直像住了一位田螺姑娘。“吃完还想睡的话就去床上睡。”你低头应答下来，想着自己昨晚直接躺到人家衣帽间一整夜也够可以的，不禁有些羞愧得低头。草草喝完企图飞一般逃离眼前的人，却被人皱着眉头制止着坐下。“把碗里的喝完，我不想下次把你干晕。”你听到耳朵里倒是更加不好意思了，只能捧着小碗一口一口咽下。放到对面男人眼里却完全是另一个意思，胸口和手腕的红痕都在眼前晃荡得人心烦意乱，于是放下碗起身去了书房，这倒是恰好让你松了口气，得以慢慢将肚子填饱再滚回被窝睡回笼觉。</p>
<p>虽然从前一向玩儿的开，只要盘亮条顺的他都来者不拒，但是最近一年在你身上这般放纵的时候属实很少。看着卧室里把整个头都埋进床褥里抱着枕头酣睡的人，简直自如得像在你自己家一样，回过神来想了想，竟然也觉得这样也没什么不好。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>依然是车</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>身着玫瑰花连衣裙的身影没在人群里，年会后的公司旅行是游走职场交际绝不可放过的机会，这种放下工作的场合，每年总会有不同部门间的男男女女暗结情愫，就算恪守着绝不搞办公室恋情规定的人，趁机畅快彼此索取一夜也并不是新鲜的事。几杯酒精下肚，荒唐过后各自回去也可以装作不再认识。</p>
<p>老板不在的部门群里往日吐槽八卦的气氛在这几天充斥着难得人间烟火的和谐，但你认同这种虚假与转瞬即逝的雀跃也是珍贵的一种。海滩边的露天餐厅在夜幕将至时点亮五彩斑斓的霓虹灯带，发出略微庸俗的温暖颜色，如果不是腥咸的海风味道，你会想起久远以前在故乡上学时下晚自习路过的夜宵摊，让人觉得再往前面走一走就快要到家了，但这个陌生的南部小岛，明明离家也算十万八千里了。</p>
<p>几个平日最为闹哄哄的同事们开启了今晚夜宵的第一轮酒，种类倒是准备周全，香槟红酒威士忌以及各种预调酒一样不少，你拿起旁边一杯不起眼的果酒有一口没一口地喝着。这种交际场合虽然不比应酬，在你从前也是委实不太会应对的，但在那人身边呆久了，这种闹哄哄的地方倒比从前适应了很多，或许是照着他有样学样，竟然也可以找到一点置身这种环境的乐趣。虽然他惯常床上从不正经，但工作场合里，你这样的下属看来，能力不仅无可挑剔，甚至称得上过分余裕让人心生佩服。也一直隐隐想过，首席财务官这个位置虽然也算个高位，但明显这个二世祖一样的人物不会停在这种局面太久。来年高层易位，重组特助办公室的谣言在隔间小民工之间传得飞起，有野心的角色已经摩拳擦掌暗自要准备申请特助办公室的职位了，但想想这种位置多半也是推荐制的，屁民抱有再大的野心，在你看来也有些徒劳。不禁想了想自己，调派后的工作做的也算顺丰顺水，有身边人日常开小灶一样的提点，也可以说出色，三年前希望自己的生活有一点转机，对比下来这转得倒不是一点半点，私生活也滑向了以前从未预料的局面。人生要不要过的用力过猛，有时是自己无法把控的事，升职机会自然也包含其中。</p>
<p>有一搭没一搭的闲聊渐渐有了些热火朝天的意思，这几天夜间碳水摄入太多，再看到些许油腻的菜品与逼至极限的热闹氛围，终于有些让你渐渐跟不上，一直坐在身旁的陌生男人倒是没有加入愈发热烈的表演型人格发作现场，颇有风度与分寸地和你闲聊，尽管聊得话题并不新鲜，四目相接与动作之间那种愈发暧昧的感觉你还是能读到。却在要不要回应对方邀请时脑海闪过一双漂亮的眼睛，陷入进退两难的犹豫。不禁有些想嘲笑自己，连交往关系都算不上的两个人，你不该有什么顾忌，好像真的和人家有过什么一样。但想想你心里不能让步的，本来也从不是基于现实作出的判断，顾忌的就是那份见不得光的感情。</p>
<p>想想要怎么找机会从这股酒精作祟的暧昧氛围里抽身，借着上厕所的理由暂时离开，走回不远处的酒店大厅稍作冷静。脑海里不禁想到那个人现在在做什么，上司惯常不会出现在下属聚会里增加尴尬氛围，那个人本来也是碰不得酒精的体质。可这一点也没让你体会到他有被排外的可怜，反而羡慕对方能随心所欲独处。</p>
<p>你甩了甩头，有些懊恼明明是出来冷静，怎么一不留神脑子里想的还是他。抬脚准备走向离大厅不远的洗手间，编织着一会儿要怎么圆滑说出拒绝人的话。却在转角瞥见大厅角落一抹熟悉的身影，实在是因为那人太好认了，就算是脱离工作日的正经套装，棉麻衬衣还是勾勒出挺拔修长的背影，黑色休闲长裤穿着也是经典雅致的味道。你断不会想着上前叨扰人家，只是有些纳闷这个时间点这位出现在大厅略微有违常理，不禁多看了几眼才看到原来对方不是一个人，面前站着不知哪个部门的小年轻，黑色及腰长发，脸颊上挂着洋娃娃一般的大眼睛，让人想起电视里的活力少女偶像，好像有永远折腾不完的笑容与热情。你也注意到了两人明显间隔已经超出正常的社交距离，心里不禁感到有些厌烦，不想再看却止不住八卦之心，接着便看到男人伸手勾起对面女孩小巧的下巴吻了上去。</p>
<p>你其实当即觉得，这个人接吻的样子别人看来原来是这样的，意料之中欣赏层面上的好看。下一秒才体会到从头顶到脚尖炸开的酥麻感觉，是因为心脏被揪疼了一般的酸涨痛楚，横冲直撞的感情攥得你站在原地有些失控，其实你相信没有人会注意到你，但还是忍着难受急忙去了洗手间。很多时候狼狈其实是怕自己看到，如果一直游刃有余一点，就可以说服这段关系对彼此都不是那么重要，显得自己至少有点退路。虽然揣着那点无法宣之于口的感情是事实，但这种汹涌的羞耻感还是让人出乎意料。你不禁瞧了瞧镜子里自己，青涩的少女容貌或许已经褪去，徒留那一点多余的韵味让你这把年纪也就只能走走轻熟女路线，哪比得上青春无敌的年岁呢。你不是不知道做到他这个位置的人，遇到过多少投怀送抱，或者勾勾手指，没有几个不会愿意的。长相姣好身体干净他可没有拒绝的道理。</p>
<p>你早就知道这种状况，但这么多年里居然还是第一次撞见调情现场。让你那点自以为早已不介意的成人法则悉数瓦解，动真感情还想随意进退果然痴心妄想。最后端详了一眼镜子里自己有些微醺的脸，理理头发转身回去。坐回位置之后你开始和旁边人主动攀谈起来，比方才还要积极回应，果酒换成香槟，情绪也随着酒精浓度上浮。</p>
<p>你说不上来这是不是赌气，但你觉得这不算是生任何人或事物的气，只有一些被点破现实的难过，酒精与对面倾听的陌生人都让你感到一种及时的抚慰，尽管用酒逃避现实的感觉总会消逝，倾听的人也极难说是出自真心，但当下实在也抓不住任何别的东西了，迷蒙的眼睛里霓虹灯条亮成一个个朦胧光斑，倒也美得没有那么庸俗了，闪烁起来像个美丽光彩的梦。你稍微倾身低着头对着眼前的身影，你记不得对方长着怎样的脸，这个人的声音你觉得不讨厌，怎么会有一个尚且不算了解的陌生人愿意为了和你一夜春宵耐着性子这样陪你不停歇地一唱一和。身穿猫眼玫瑰花连衣裙的女孩伸着脖子眼睛也不知道在看哪里，对着眼前闲聊一晚上的男人发出一句诚恳得不像求欢的祈求：“你想抱抱我吗？你可以抱抱我。”</p>
<p>那点腥咸的海风在夜晚吹得人长发乱飞，吞没这句话里最后一个音节，对方可能没有听到也说不定。热火朝天的人群里，你觉得自己不会被任何人听到，感到有些颓丧着起身，对这个倾听者说要先回去了。你撇撇嘴，不知道自己一副快哭的样子，也不知道有多招人心疼。</p>
<p>对面人的手出乎意料搭上你的肩膀。两人跌跌撞撞地回到酒店房间，要说不清醒还是你多一些，一面不想撒手，一面却摸索着口袋半天掏不出一张房卡，你想不管对方如何理解，就算你不是做爱的意思，也知道那种祈求被听到就无疑算作一种邀请，被压上床垫，对方双手抱过来的时候，你想做不做爱总归都不太重要了，你悄悄讨过一个人的拥抱讨了3年，这个人却只要一句话就给你，没有比这更让人快慰的事了，不禁勾起嘴角觉得有些高兴。</p>
<p>所以当扫兴的手机铃声响起时你也不想管，迷糊着按断。却在伸手打算抱上眼前人时又不合时宜地翁鸣，你简直觉得狼狈又生气，按下接听键的人撒气一般吼向电话那头说着别再打了，却没觉得自己含混的语气一点威慑力也没有。没来得及挂断，可怜的手机便被毫不留情扔在了角落。</p>
<p>“抱歉，它不会再响了。你还能抱抱我吗？”你有些没勇气再往这个陌生人身上挂了，却被人顺势推倒，爱抚的节奏很陌生，时时提醒你这不是自己熟悉的那副身体，不如说，那个人的爱抚基本是极少能够得到的。每次悄悄得到一点，都要贪恋好久像只偷腥的猫。被撩开裙摆时，酒精显然盖过了那点对陌生的抵触，顺从情欲低吟出声，隐秘处被人揉弄的快意却让你升腾起没有由来的厌恶，当然是对自己。果然还是想起了喜欢的人，毫无办法。横竖也寻不到出路的感情如今只能以这种方式发泄，那点绝望的眼泪混合着愈发高亢的呜咽。明明只是前戏，仿佛叫出了被人操到流泪的架势，也只有你自己知道，收不住这般激动到底是为何。勾着腿环住对方的腰，像只不知羞耻自暴自弃的动物：“轻一点，求你。”那人似想要给一个吻安慰，却被你偏着头不着痕迹地躲过。</p>
<p>“虽然我不太想打扰你们，但建议你马上带好电脑来25楼，你发给我的数据有问题。”</p>
<p>手机免提传来男人清晰的嗓音，暧昧的氛围陡然降至冰点，你不知道被对面人听去了多少，酒一下子醒了一大半，有些尴尬地起身，对面人就算再傻也听出来了电话那头老板的声音，理好衣服一言不发离开了房间，比起这样尴尬到钻地缝的局面，你忍着强行清醒的头痛一边整理衣服一边打开电脑事先翻出手头已经完结的项目，工作上的事断不能让对方等太久，抄起电脑狼狈离开，等电梯时却怎么也想不出出错的可能性，年末的所有重要文件都由他亲自过目检查以后签字，对数据那样敏感的一个人，没有道理这时才突然发现问题，如果有，那是不是也不能算你一个人的责任。</p>
<p>你扣响对方门时还在脑子里演练各种可能，开门的人顺手接过你手里的电脑，不禁对这股铺面而来的酒味不满皱眉，指了指浴室的方向：“先去把你这身酒鬼味道洗掉再过来，我在沙发等你。”</p>
<p>浴室脱完衣服的人才反应过来，你并没有带任何换洗衣衣物，门却突然打开，来人看也没看你几眼扔过一件酒店的白色浴袍，你不禁想到白天那个女孩，看来被搞砸了春宵一夜的不仅是你，还有他。希望人家不会生气是不可能的，倒是看来同样被搅局的你居然感到多了一丝庆幸，虽然这档子事儿看起来和谁都能做。</p>
<p>慌忙接过匆匆洗完，特意多用了一盒漱口水。左闻右闻之后只能放弃，都说一般自己闻自己是什么也闻不出来的。或许酒精作祟，对方的每个微小表情都让你敏感得像空气，今晚而已，你一点也不希望再让那个人失望了，那点暧昧的心思此时都该被压回心底，当真要重算数据的话，今晚改完文本起码要花上一夜，还拖着老板一起加班，当真是相当低级的错误了。</p>
<p>洗完的人啪嗒啪嗒蹲在茶几矮桌边，看见半躺在沙发上的男人半眯着眼睛。虽然想多欣赏几眼这种难得的风景，但你还是迅速打开了几份电子档文件，擦得半干的头发被束着在后颈滴着小水珠，安静的空气都多了一点如履薄冰的意味。不想惊动眼前似在闭目养神的人却不得不小心翼翼放低音量开口：“抱歉，我粗略检查了一遍……暂时没有找到哪里错了……”“你做的很不错。”男人适时打断了你“电话被挂断，只能用这种方式让你过来了。”</p>
<p>“那就是我没有做错对吗？”换做平时，一定会纠结这个人暧昧的后半句，却在当下突然松了一口气。或许就是因为心里说不得的感情，你不止一次想过，至少在工作上不能拖他的后腿，也算一种悄悄爱他的方式，要是连这点都做不好，也枉费呆在他身边被提点这么多年。</p>
<p>沙发上的人看着你慌张的神经明显放松，直觉有些好笑。说来完全是紧急状况下的胡乱说辞，随便细想都漏洞百出，但凡清醒点的都能推理出来这就是个借口，不过只是想让你从电话那头的情事中抽身。他以往可从来没有精力干涉一个性爱伴侣的私生活自由。但当下却只能随着本能说了冒进的话，简直不像自己。</p>
<p>“你没有做错，不过这种托辞你居然也能当真，倒让我真觉得自己没有教好你。”</p>
<p>“换做别人说我也不会信啊。”</p>
<p>“哦？我说什么你都信？”</p>
<p>你才觉得自己脱口而出的回应泄露了一点掩饰不住的小心思，喝酒误事，你还是决定先闭嘴。“不说话就是承认了？”对面人看你哑口无言的样子更起了逗弄的心思。但这种戏谑的口吻听在晕乎头痛的人耳朵里就是另一层味道，明明你们除了性什么也没有，不随意试探对方是一点底线。那点悄悄藏起来咀嚼过无数遍的苦涩此时在对方口中轻挑得就像一个玩笑，但你不怪他。酒精上头的人只能央求对方放过：“你别逗我了。”语气里有点撒娇的意思，换做平时断不会对他这样说话。</p>
<p>他是沾不得酒的人，不知道你到底是醉了几分，但那点软糯的语气挠得他有些心痒难耐。把眼皮底下蹲着的人捞进怀里，饶是再大的沙发，也不会比床更宽敞，蜷缩在一起的两人身上缠绕相似的香波味道，氛围霎时暧昧得让人沉醉，你感到一点恍惚，神经突突跳着皱着眉头靠在人怀里居然有点想沉睡，但又舍不得放下这点难得的温存。身后人看你皱眉的样子，温暖的指腹抚上你的太阳穴：“头痛吗？”你有点受宠若惊，对方倒不介意你一脸迷糊沉默的样子，手指动作轻柔，倒真的像有奇效。你不会忘记他惯常是不爱伺候人的，身体有些不敢动作，生怕惊扰了这场美梦，背后人却在你耳边低低问了话：“为什么挂我电话？”你当时看也没看来电显示，只能照实回答：“我不知道是你抱歉，以为你今晚有人陪，早知道我就不喝酒了。”“谁告诉你我今晚有人？”</p>
<p>你才意识过来自己因为看到人家接吻就脑补过多，说话又冒失了，赶忙从人怀里起身解释：“我不小心看到你和别人接吻，以为…抱歉我不该提的，你就当我喝多了，我怕我再说什么话冒犯您。”</p>
<p>怀里企图溜掉的猫咪被人不满着跩回，得了，连您都用上了，也不知道是真的醉还是接着假醉抖真话，不点就破的心思实在让他喜欢的很。</p>
<p>大厅遇见的姑娘说来也纯属偶然，换做平常他也不会拒绝，只要人聪明看过眼，对于想借此交换一个更好前途拥有野心的年轻人他都不会讨厌，也并不吝啬多给一个机会。但碰巧今天略微心情不佳，被在高层安插的心腹一通电话搅得心里烦闷，虽说升职副总易位的事早就是安排好的，但也不乏节骨眼上不懂局势的人想趁机做空他一部分，难得独自悠闲几天，还要被这种货色搅坏心情，便没有意思想做那档子事。</p>
<p>看着眼前20出头才刚刚毕业的年轻人，他一向对自己的吸引力有数，这种少女怀春满脑子掩饰不住的廊桥遗梦，却又想借机上位的复杂企图他委实不想碰，如果给出一点甜头，难保不会将事情变得更加复杂。转眼想了想身边莺莺燕燕来来去去，最好还是不要再给人留有这样妄想的余地，抬起女孩有些肉感的下巴，他恍惚想起惯常在他身下那个人，对比起来手感最近有些硌得慌，工作倒是完成得愈发出色，也有点愈发不给自己留一点余地。</p>
<p>想到这里不禁皱眉，吻下去的时候权当敷衍住眼前的人，想着拒绝的话不要说的太难听。害羞的人双手还安放在他胸前，被不动声色拉开了一点距离，例行公事问了一遍名字和部门。</p>
<p>“休假以后去人事部报道吧。”女孩心里大喜，道谢离开。说来他也只是打算把这种怀揣不稳定心思的人尽量调得越远越好罢了，安插在尽量合适的职位，他也算个爱才之人，给人直接辞退的事也干不出来。理了理衣领便离开了大厅，让秘书给人事部发送了一封邮件。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“接吻在你这里就是做爱的意思？”你被问得愣住：“也不是……”他倒也没有在意你回答什么，偏过头亲吻，嘴唇被撬开，舌头绕过卷走口腔里残留漱口水的薄荷味道，你大胆揽着人的腰身，四肢百骸满溢的甜蜜倒真的仿佛只存在于爱人之间。没有换洗衣物，浴袍下你当真是一丝不挂，被解开松垮的绳带，修长的手指肆意在皮肤游移爱抚，你整个人软的简直不像话，只能乖乖展露身体。你实在太喜欢被他亲亲抱抱了，那种抚慰比做起来还要让人上头，更不要说对方的手指此刻正稳着节奏抚慰你腿间的脆弱，这种情况在3年里也算是屈指可数，你还是感谢他平常情事里的粗暴，因为当真给到温柔的时候，自己无论如何也找不到退路。</p>
<p>贴在怀里的女孩被挑起情欲，蹭着男人的身体忘情扭动，他今天难得耐心极佳，打算放你就这样在怀里高潮，你实在受不住这种甜蜜的奖励，潮热来临的时候，借着酒意亲近蹭着眼前人的脖颈抽搐。男人没有什么更大的动作，只是搂着高潮里昏昏欲睡的人任凭你压在他身上，即便有冷气你还是感到身体因为情事高热的体温，想也没想便扯掉了早就勉勉强强挂在身体上的浴袍，直觉舒服很多想倒回人怀里，一点也没察觉动作里毫无顾忌的意味，便被人调了个个儿压在身下。</p>
<p>正面做的机会是极少的，所以当对方的粗长捅进来时，比起下身交合，借着酒意大胆观赏男人收缩的结实腹部与胸肌，眼神留恋在锁骨晃荡的项链，连对方跨下衣服的动作在你看来也充满迷人美感。两具赤裸的身体在宽敞的套间沙发上一同前后忘情颠撞着，爱意让酒后的身体不同以往更加敏感，每一下都被颠出低低甜腻的惊叫。“啊…嗯…你可以……用力一点。”你无法告诉对方，这种节奏虽然很舒服，却无法清醒，你需要一点不那么温柔的侵犯来提醒两人之间客观存在于现实中的距离。他却只是俯下身低声道：“谁在电话里要求人轻一点的？”“你听到了多少？”“你多久挂电话，我就听到了多少。”身下迎合着温柔的顶弄，心里却感到羞耻得不行。“对不……”你不知道说些什么，可能更多是为自己说抱歉，对面人用吻堵住没说完的话，撑在身侧继续挺动腰腹的模样，实在让你觉得性感温柔至极，仿佛被人疼爱到了骨子里。既然对方无意让你清醒，你也趁机听之任之将沉醉爱河的美梦一直做下去。</p>
<p>“你今天……好温柔”“不喜欢吗？”“喜欢……梦里的都喜欢。”对面人看你这么迷糊有点发笑，倒也不戳破这种呓语，只觉得敏感乱颤的身子烧得他发烫，从沙发做到床铺，无一都是柔软的地方，简直像被人拖进爱河，领带抚上眼角被人温柔系紧：“乖一点，让你专心做梦。”</p>
<p>你当然听话，乖乖闭眼抱着柔软的枕头迎接黑暗，被身后趴着的人一举顶入，进得极深，快感绝顶，但你更喜欢的还是背脊紧贴对方胸膛的温度，没有平常略微粗暴的各种调情，房间里回响着下身被囊袋鞭哒的啪啪声与两人的忘情喘息交织在一起。下身的小嘴嘬着不停挺进挺出的粗长性器，健硕的双腿卡在你两边随着发力膨起硬度可观的男性肌肉，挺翘结实的臀部线条消失在精壮的腰胯，随着节奏上下色情耸动，撞得女孩柔软的臀部颤动迷人的肉浪。任凭任何人光是看着，都会被这露骨的魅力挑逗情潮，更不要说此时承受着男人亲自疼爱的你，被大手微微拖起腹部，两人在床上的默契早已无需多言，你听话地顺势撅起一点屁股，这姿势原本露骨又色情，却因为他始终贴着你的背脊感到比欲望更加无可救药的情绪，如果准确形容，那感觉就像真实被他爱着。</p>
<p>情动的爱液在股间四溢，两人的交合处已经一塌糊涂，你看不到，但灯光大亮的房间里，男人眼前全是你忘情淫叫微张的小嘴，明明动作温柔，被深色领带蒙住的神情还是生出了一点仿佛凌虐的美感，忍不住轻轻亲吻身下人的嘴角。许是被这股宠溺笼罩得不分方向，你不禁在男人身下呼唤起他的名字。一开始只是随着情欲的呜咽，却越叫越停歇不了，一声声撞进身后人耳朵里听得人心底发慌。</p>
<p>“乖，别叫了。抱着我。”你被人翻过身从正面顶入，听话抱紧眼前人挺动的腰身。你实在有太多话张对他说，收不住口的时候，只能呼唤起名字，上句是我爱你，下句就是求抱抱，反正也不怕人听得出来。可后面人说出那句“抱着我。”的时候，你还是忍不住为这种巧合开心得不行，主动享受这难得的奢侈，一同继续抵死缠绵。你不知道被这个人要了多少次，快感在下身一副收不住的架势，被男人精心调教过的身体情潮翻涌，对方愉悦得说出色情的挑逗：“宝贝，你下面也流太多了，小屁股都湿完了。”</p>
<p>缠绵的节奏恍惚能一直做到天亮，但眼睛被蒙住的人，可没有办法观察到窗外。那人嘴里说着宝贝挑逗，不争气的人果然又被刺激地顶上一次高潮，男人忘情将下体嵌进收缩高热的穴肉，紧绷的腰线能看出来他正放纵享受着你体内的抚慰，摸上眼前人的胸膛，你能感到掌下情热里快速的心跳，不禁为这种真实动容，被操得瘫软的人悄悄抬起一点身体嘴唇寻到指尖下的位置。</p>
<p>蜻蜓掠过水面的轻吻只在胸口停留一瞬间，情迷意乱里还是被他逮了个正着，被抱起让你坐在怀里，肉体紧贴承受顶弄。“你知道自己在做什么？”你没办法正面回答这种问题，只不过借着黑暗大起胆子做了长久以来肖想的事。“你心跳好快。”男人捏不准这种没头没尾的话，但刚才的动作无疑激得他血脉喷张。加快了身下原本温柔的节奏，让你只能紧紧抱住眼前的人在情热浪潮里化成一缕孤舟承受疯狂的顶弄。</p>
<p>却感觉到身下越插越快的阴茎在软肉里摩擦，某个部位渐渐感到一丝熟悉的饱涨感，每每被撞上臀肉的瞬间，那种感觉都越发强烈，是与单纯高潮的快感截然不同又强烈的舒适，几小时前摄入的酒精此时都汇集到下腹，被这难以启齿的欲望勾得彻底清醒，再不做点什么，你可能得在男人身下失禁，顺带弄脏套房价格不菲的高级床品。“……啊……啊啊……啊，好奇怪……停下…求你。”</p>
<p>果然面前人对不痛不痒的求饶完全置若罔闻，被人放开身体的你以为得到了解放，还没来得及伸手解开头上的领带起身，便被粗长的性器毫不留情地从背后捅进，男人挺着下身撞着软绵绵的臀肉。你被身后人禁锢在怀里感到更加着急：“啊……我肚子……好涨……求你停下。”听闻的人不仅没有减缓速度，反而手掌移到的小腹轻按，快感与尿意边缘徘徊得让人理智发疯。</p>
<p>“……别按………我想去厕所。”那点微小按压的动作居然让你直接夸张得打了抖，下身收缩着夹得他呼吸一窒，似是惩罚得往穴肉深处用力一撞，贴着小腹的手掌没有放开，反而色情地轻轻拂弄，刺激地你哭叫着瑟缩肩膀，浑身过电似得夹紧下身。“想尿出来吗？”没想到他替你说得这样露骨，背着他有些羞愤难当点头，抬起腰想要起身，却被一把按下撞得你差点控制不住。“呜呜……求你，让我去。”</p>
<p>怪异的饱涨感在这样的刺激下愈发强烈，你知道不可以再这样做下去，一想到在男人身下失禁的场景，就害怕羞愧到不行，然而羞耻确实是情爱里最诡吊的催情剂，你越感到羞耻就越兴奋得难以自持。身体感觉到男人的手摸上腿间已经敏感充血的花核快速按压，身体和内心一起被击溃，你实在无法忍受在喜欢的人面前这样丢脸，不管不顾得开始挣扎着求饶。</p>
<p>你想你好久没有在他面前哭得这样过分，平时被操得流一点眼泪是情趣，到如今完全不同，果然索取到过分的温柔也是要付出代价的，无法逃离的人在呻吟里哭叫：“求你……你让我做什么都可以，呜……别让我在这里……啊！”根本不存在憋住这件事，身前身后都被他照顾着，完全控制不住生理冲动，想在男人怀里拼命把自己蜷缩起来也无济于事，最敏感的部位都在男人手下被肆意挑逗，你能感到下身接连喷出透明的体液，揉弄的手指却没有放开。“你疯了……放开我。”</p>
<p>“宝贝，尿出来会很舒服，已经流到我手上了。”身后人这句话终于让你混身颤抖着哭了起来，男人微微托了托你的腰，一只手揉着你不断失禁的敏感处没有放开，一边挺着腰操着愈发敏感的紧致穴肉，为身下淫靡的景色感到性器兴奋着涨大抖动，撞得身下人体液飞溅。</p>
<p>“对不起呜……对不起，求你别看……”你为失控的自己不断道歉，收不住羞耻的液体，却还在因为身后人恶劣顶撞着敏感承受着巨大的快意，这样的双重折磨下，你夹紧了身后疯狂抽送的阴茎，撅着屁股撞进男人怀里。被人撇过头一起忘情拥吻，男人搂着你体会这难得短暂高潮的发泄。下体挂在嫩肉上的最后一点小水珠滴落，哭叫渐渐无奈地变成小声啜泣，你感到膝盖陷入一阵烫人的热流，体液打湿了身下的被子。这下不仅打湿了人家的床，还尿到了人家手上，这辈子都没脸看他了。</p>
<p>身后享受高潮余韵的人一把扯开你头上的领带。被压迫太久的眼睛还无法清晰聚焦，等看清楚身下荒唐的景像简直羞得想掐死自己。偏偏身后人还没有抽出去的打算，搂着你叹喟：“你还真是敏感的要命。”等男人舒服够了，抱起想要快蜷缩成鸵鸟的人去了浴室，下体和腿都沾满体液的人想挣扎着不愿意被这样伺候，不过力量悬殊太大终究只是徒劳。</p>
<p>“现在不会想吼着要抱抱了？”“你真是……”到底电话里也就那么一段，衣服都没脱干净，这人倒是听到的每一句都记得。“我真是什么？”</p>
<p>“流氓。”抱着你的人轻笑出声：“那我该说谢谢夸奖？”被人放进浴缸，他打开淋浴冲了一下自己身上的体液，将花洒递给你。出去撤下被子扔回厕所，索性没有渗到床单上，打电话让前台送一床新的上来，做完一切的人回来长腿一跨迈进浴缸，你脑袋还在回想着羞耻憨足的情事，被人亲昵地抬起下巴，你不得不鼓起勇气直视对方的眼睛，这种难以接受的丢人事放在这个人身上居然也让你莫名其妙接受下来了。</p>
<p>“回神了吗？”你只是顺从着点了点头，显然这把情事的火烧得太旺，男人心想无论如何也得小心哄一哄了。<br/>“跟着我这么多年了这种事还没习惯吗？”语气倒没有一点责备，只是想让脸皮薄的人快点放宽心。</p>
<p>也只有你知道，比起失禁的羞耻本身，在喜欢的人面前失禁完全是另外一层意思。男人拉近与你面对面的距离：“别多心了，刚才很舒服，我得感谢你的款待。”“真的吗？”“当然。”你看着他的神态仿佛感觉这人只是在形容一道很好吃的菜，为什么这种事情也能做的如此坦诚，倒显得你愈发矫情要命。</p>
<p>“很晚了，洗完就上床睡觉，你的衣服我让前台明早从你房间送过来。”你乖乖点了点头，被人宠溺捏了一把绯红的脸颊。他说完起身拿过毛巾离开。</p>
<p>恋人一般的暧昧氛围又开始让你头脑发热，也赶忙起身擦干了自己，赤裸着身体出来被人顺势递了一杯水，你咕咚咕咚喝完识趣滚回了床铺上，比起早年总是被这个人做晕或者做到跌跌撞撞走不动路的时候，如今能自理能力颇好的自己滚去睡觉也不失为一种进步。</p>
<p>看着方才还一同翻云覆雨的人将自己一股脑埋进床褥，睡相几年间一成不变像个小孩。要说这档子事做起来单纯觉除去身体的痛快，明明也可以当作交易筹码，跟在自己身边几年，却从没开口索要职位上的好处，一切都任凭调遣。人前人后听话得要命，以为看不出来独自在工作上暗自较劲，有趣得紧却也很傻，也可能根本不在乎，明明可以从他身上企图更多。</p>
<p>男人揉了两把头发感到迟来的困意，将这点思绪放逐，走回床边按灭了最后一盏灯。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>依然是车</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我承担着欲望的角色，抒情的道具。<br/>但这并不影响我曾与一双孤独的眼睛对话。<br/>并记下了它郁郁难言的诗行。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.<br/>羽生从车上下来，他穿着深色的高领毛衣，手臂上搭着剪裁精致的黑色风衣，从夜色的阴影里走出来，精瘦的身材让他看起来穿的有点单薄，面无表情的时候嘴角也勾着似有若无的弧度，脖子上的羽毛挂坠像两颗金色的星星。“嗨，好久不见。”</p>
<p>深夜的寂静像慢慢涨起的潮，从很远的地方你就能看到这座简约的白色别墅，此时这片隐于夜色的白藏在一身黑的男人背后，就着一丝路灯的光亮也显得过于冷清。</p>
<p>他打开门，屋里的温度恒定温暖，你走近男人身旁捏了捏手，果然只是在外面站了一会儿，就冷得不像话。羽生没有说话，将风衣挂在门口的嵌入式衣柜里，然后你们一起换鞋，你试探着将那双穿的难受的细高跟贴着放在旁边，不会有人注意这点小心思。只是有一个月没有见过，像他每次长久的出差一样，除了走之前惯常一起度过的荒唐夜晚，什么也没有留下。你喉咙有些干涩，他起身低头凝视你的眼神透着疲惫和温柔，你被看得筋骨都在震动，这双看似多情的眼睛就像这样折磨了你好多年。</p>
<p>男人弯下腰，几乎是咬住眼前人的嘴唇，你很快适应这种粗暴，勾住他的脖子，仰着头亲昵蹭着他的鼻尖，任由嘴唇被那双薄唇咬到水润丰腴，一吻终了，男人放开轻柔捏着你的耳垂，你觉得自己像一只贪恋主人按摩的小狗。</p>
<p>你们没有什么话可说，男人其实已经硬了，早在下车看到你等待的身影时，那些情色的回忆就挤爆了脑海，有些口感舌燥地舔了一下嘴角，但今天特殊，他并不着急。</p>
<p>“要喝点水吗？”虽是询问，他并未等你回答转身倒好了水，你自顾自的点头当然没有被看到，就像喝水这种事，莫名其妙他也知道你想喝，其实没有询问的必要，就像你们每次上床一样。</p>
<p>“今天是情人节，你不用加班的。”<br/>你知道那只是他随口一说，便没怎么斟酌着思考回答：“你也没说过要放我假，不也还是被你安排来这里继续‘加班’了吗？”他有点拿你这张愈发不饶人的小嘴没办法，走近被啃了一口鼻尖算惩罚。</p>
<p>“没吃饭？”</p>
<p>“没有。”</p>
<p>男人径自走向开放式厨房的冰箱。“你不会要做饭吧？”你有些难以置信。他从冷藏柜端出一个白色瓷盘撕开保鲜膜随手放进了微波炉：“我可没那个闲工夫，提前让人做好的。”走近跟前揉了两把你的头发：“自助一下，我去楼上洗澡换衣服。”说完便把你撂在了这间宽敞的餐厅。你盯着那人上楼的背影，黑色的修身毛衣勾勒出主人收紧的腰线，那双休闲长裤裹着的腿曾无数次把你禁锢在怀里，你清楚着衣时这看似清瘦的身体在性爱里有多么强的爆发力。</p>
<p>等微波炉叮好才收回这点色情的想象，再加热的餐食自然比不上现做的口感，但你觉得并不差，甚至食材搭配做到了丰富均衡，犒劳此时的饥饿而言，已经比公司食堂咸死人不偿命的饭菜好上太多。你一边吃，一边打量着眼前干净得像样板间似的房子，倒觉得这人惯常温柔有余又不让人尴尬的关心在这里显得有些格格不入，这间房子如此没有生气，让你每次都觉得在这里和他做爱都羞耻得紧。</p>
<p>不得不说有钱人购买的服务都是专业的，你吃完正好觉得不多不少，将餐具放进洗手池之后突然发愣，目光所及之处并没有找到熟悉的清洁用品。</p>
<p>“放那儿吧，可不能在让你数落还要加班洗碗了不是？”不知道什么时候洗完的人在你不远的身后这样说道。你识趣没有再碰，往男人身边走了几步，见他疲惫的神色有些好转，停在不远的餐桌旁，看到眼前人敞开睡衣的动作了然于心，你转了转头没有看他，兀自脱起了衣服，觉得似被这场景触动到了什么，那双勾人的眼睛在暖色的餐灯光下有些柔情似水的味道，让你不得不在对你来说并不存在的“情人节”上稍加思考了一会儿。</p>
<p>男人倒是从不会怠慢的性子，几步上去将人推倒在餐桌上，掰开细长的腿挤了进去，垂眼看着身下的你，呼吸变得稍微急促，与生俱来的性张力点燃了这间清冷的房子。他拽掉了自己的底裤，随意踢在不远处的浅色地毯旁，成了一抹扎眼的黑，毫无顾忌一丝不挂的健美身体触碰到你。将脆弱的女士内裤甩到一旁，手抓上身下人的胸口，像三级片里下流的抓弄，你却被他撩拨得情动起来，发出愉悦的呜咽。和他前一天在梦里听到的一模一样。</p>
<p>一把捏上你胯骨的人，色情挺着胯撞着你身下的敏感却没有进去，他知道尽管你在他身边呆久了，已经比从前更加大胆放荡，但也仅仅是表象，露骨的动作果然让你有些瑟缩，你暗自觉得这种调情真的不适合你们，近年来他在情事上愈发温柔，你也便没法再借从前的粗暴遮掩，看着男人胸口乱晃的羽毛挂坠神情怔忡，没头没脑乱想着说不定是哪个旧情人的信物。</p>
<p>等人猛然贴近终于侵犯，你的手撑着身下干净的餐桌，掌下坚硬得像冷铁，背脊被硌得有些发疼，指尖用力到泛白，却不肯表露出一点难受，明明身体娇气却不想示弱，胸口已经被人恶劣留下三四道吻痕。当然这种粗暴比起当初已算不得什么。</p>
<p>你不是没感觉他近年对你愈发宠溺，你有很多在他身上无法理解的事情，他不肯给出你最想要的那部分，除此之外也算彻头彻尾地无可挑剔，明明很清楚没办法一直这样下去。你细数出来性爱之外他给你留下的，可能是从前要花上几倍时间才能在这个繁华城市站稳脚跟的生活，特助办公室的职位，生活节节攀升，等有一天醒了，你要抱着这几年限定美好，一遍遍拉着自己回味这场梦里每一个风情万种的夜晚，却没办法怪罪眼前这人，只生出些更加深邃的不舍和思念。</p>
<p>脱力将支撑的手放开，整个人仰躺着更加贴近背脊的冰凉，勾住眼前压上来的人的脖子，孩子气地撒娇呻吟，暴露着最私密的部分，大腿内侧细嫩的软肉主动往男人身上蹭。想到分离之时，叫得愈发失声情动。男人的一只手在你股间色情得连揉带掐，让那点撒娇的呻吟变得更添了几份媚意。</p>
<p>没人能拒绝他这张绝妙的脸，更不要说沉浸情欲的人此时的情动的模样，事实上你更加无法抵抗的，是男人理智出走时总爱一声声叫你宝贝，就像现在。低低温柔的呼唤，从那双淡色薄唇里泄到你耳边，连带纠缠的身体，让你直觉面前是一位形影不离的爱人。于是你也叫唤起眼前人的名字，一心一意又真情实感。无可救药地被送上一次高潮，下身潮热的穴口一瞬间紧地要命，夹得男人爽利无比，拉起眼前人的肩膀和腰，不顾还在高潮中抽搐的人，报复似的猛烈挺动，你被拉上来紧紧禁锢在怀里动弹不得。</p>
<p>羽生知道你极少呼唤他的名字，只在做爱做到最舒服的时候情动着叫上几声，语气里能听到熟悉的那缕乖顺灵魂，除此之外你不会再这样呼唤。</p>
<p>“太大了……yuzu……我有点吃不下。”你不知道自己无意识说了哪些乱七八糟的话，在久违却熟悉的猛烈快感里迷失，被人靠过来胡乱接吻。可以的话，你想拒绝，亲吻代表着爱的存在，但凡他主动索吻，你便会骗自己在他心里占据一席之地。双腿用力环住眼前人的腰，按着男人后脑蓬松的短发，迷迷糊糊用尽了力气回应。他的气息触碰到你的鼻尖，跳动着挑拨。被人放开时你抖了抖，看着眼前人睫毛如初生的蝶翼，抓着你胯骨的手臂却蜿蜒优美的脉络昭示漫发的雄性气息。</p>
<p>男人搂着不停往身上靠的人，被操得红着眼角偷偷撒娇媚得要命。他很喜欢你这副样子，脆弱又诚实地依赖他，让他安心占有。</p>
<p>放开之后你被调了个个，背后位操上来的人紧紧贴在你身上，被笼罩在身下轻易压制。身后人摆弄着你散乱蜷曲的长发，愈发用力顶撞，温情的节奏变得原始又放肆。</p>
<p>你无助地想抓住些什么，光滑的桌面却无处可抓，让人心里空落落的手指张开有些无措，混混沌沌里被人扣上五指压在桌面，男人坚硬的骨节卡进手指缝隙让你觉得怪异又温暖，他的手掌更大，倒显得像把你的手整个攥到了手心，身体和心灵都被人梳理通畅，叫你直想在他身下溺毙。</p>
<p>另一只手摸着你后腰的皮肤，啃咬了几口瑟缩的肩膀，性感漂亮的腰窝和丝绒般柔软的小腹最令他爱不释手。猛得颠了颠你的腰，手感不会骗人，果然趁着他不在又悄悄瘦下了几分，令人操心的人应当受罚。大手在小腹处留恋：“宝贝要不要看看，这里能看到我的形状。”你迷迷糊糊不知道后面人说什么，条件反射往下身瞧，一瞬间羞得要命，横竖不知道如何应答。“再不多吃点饭，我还以为自己在操未成年。”这话里的色情和体贴倒让你不知道应该听进去哪一半。只能回应着调情。“唔……那你就当在操未成年吧。”</p>
<p>你不知道挑动到他哪一根神经，被猛地更加用力按在桌面，后穴条件反射着夹紧，男人碾上那处熟悉的敏感点快速又小幅度地顶弄，两人接连发出高亢的吟叫。“……啊…宝贝，再多吃进去我一点。”恨不得把饱涨的囊袋都一同塞进下面贪吃的小嘴一般不知酣足地挺着胯。每次感受着他这样毫无顾忌索求你的样子就心动地找不着北，只想献祭一般将脆弱往他怀里送。不由自主抬高了臀部配合着侵犯：“……射进来，喂给我。”性爱像个无情的捕猎者，禁锢着两个被欲望之美妙所蒙蔽的灵魂。</p>
<p>“嗯……别急……小朋友真是贪吃。”留意到你性爱里无意识迎合的小动作，色情地揉了一把臀肉，重重捣弄了两下阴茎，继续掌握着令人发疯的节奏操弄，那处令人流连忘返的紧致，总是让他不厌其烦地渴望着。肉体撞击的声音混杂着不知羞耻的情话在这个长久冷静的房子里令人脸红心跳。</p>
<p>交合的地方被抽插地似要起火，男人兴奋到了极点，一想到日思夜想的身体正在向他打开渴求着侵犯，屁股恬不知耻地向他翘起，最敏感脆弱的器官彼此交错，当下便快乐又满足。他享受作为强大的那一方，没有刻骨铭心品尝过爱情的痛苦，却能享受灵肉合一般性爱的美妙，梦里都是占有了身下人的畅快感。从最初的时候，他就惊异于两人合拍的身体，那生来仿佛就是为了取悦他的后穴经过时间的磨合如今愈发诱人疯狂，总能勾起他青春期似的最懵懂原始的欲望，一边恨不得把剩下人操坏，一边又愈发压抑着舍不得。</p>
<p>疯狂的操弄让你的呻吟染上哭腔，听得人心疼又忍不住欺负，男人松开与你十指相扣的手，将人往后拽了拽，小腹都被坚硬的桌沿磕成了红色，他心里想问责你怎么痛到了却不说话，手上的动作却丝毫没有怠慢，修长的手指抚上眼前挺翘的臀肉猛地掰开，抓着两团软肉挺着结实的腰胯操弄地眼前人身体因为惯性颠撞着乱晃，一副要被他干进桌面的模样，淫靡得风情万种的腰在眼前被他颠动，配合着小嘴的胡言乱语让男人愈发欲望高涨。“宝贝……你都被我干哭了，这么舒服吗。”</p>
<p>“……舒服……啊……和你最舒服了…”你的脸因为充血萎靡着涨红，脑子里一丝理智也没有，被照顾地爽得要命。你们滚在一起的次数可能比别家爱人都要多，足够让你永远记住进行到什么节奏时身后人会攀向高潮。</p>
<p>阴茎被火热和紧致的内壁紧紧包裹吸附。“小坏蛋，又开始夹着我了。”“呜……我没有，忍不住……你太快了……啊。”</p>
<p>男人低头衔住殷红的唇瓣，禁锢在身下的人被巨大的力气顶得一抖一抖的。被人舔着嘴角还忍不住哼哼：“啊嗯……yuzu……我快到了…好棒。”男人被这声音迷了耳朵，吮吸了一口坨红的脸颊肉，将脸埋进披散的长发忘情摆动身体，高潮前夕的二人追逐着像两条交尾的鱼，迎合与索取都那么自然，在生的愉悦里紧紧依附彼此，仿佛一对末日爱人。</p>
<p>“hey宝贝，别哭了。”男人的手开始紧紧按住你的小腹。你听话忍住啜泣。“乖孩子今天想要什么奖励吗？”</p>
<p>你想他果然太欺负人了，理智出走的时候除了性爱怎么会讨到其他的东西。你放开一只扶着桌沿的手，反手抚上身后人色情挺动的腰背。神啊，你绝望的想，你爱他，但这爱是没有回音的号角，是高级橱窗前令人驻足的奢望。</p>
<p>你确实在情爱里永远一副憨傻透顶的模样，如今被操昏了头，手指游移抚摸男人的身体，将真情实感咽进喉咙，放纵沉迷单纯的欲望：“想要你射进来……灌满我…”</p>
<p>想要你爱我。<br/>我想要你爱我。</p>
<p>男人继续冲撞着敏感，最后几下将性器推到最深，大口喘息着抽搐着射精，你破天荒的也一同与他到达绝顶，短暂高潮中被人紧紧拥在怀抱，下身不住收缩搅紧，泄出潮热的爱液冲刷着体内的阴茎惹得男人忍不住又将你的胯重重按下去几分，呼出一口长气享受高潮的余韵。</p>
<p>半硬的性器从体内抽出后，你能感到下身羞耻的爱液有些关不住地顺着大腿内侧蜿蜒，让你有些发痒。红着脸转过身体倚靠桌沿，理智慢慢回神的人才发觉男人没有撂下你，两人靠地得极近，没了情欲的遮掩这点距离倒让你愈发感到有些不自在，低着头眼睛又不知道放哪里。</p>
<p>“站得住吗？”你有些疲惫但还没到需要人抱着走的地步，如果对方是爱人倒可以毫无顾忌地撒娇，但如今你只能客客气气地回答一句“站得住。”不该有的温存一丝也不要讨，你多想被他紧紧抱住，最致命的快乐和忧愁都系在这个不可能的人身上，清醒的时候要小心翼翼藏好。</p>
<p>感受到空气里一丝若即若离的气息不由得心烦意乱，脑子里一遍遍想要不由分说地把人抱到浴室，后悔着要是没有问就好了。他给出的你必然无法拒绝，但问人要不要反而让你陷入为难，好像没有立场讨要这种可有可无的体贴。</p>
<p>有时候他会想，如果不问的话，是不是给什么你都会要，就一辈子让自己沉溺在这种不可控又磨人关系里，他没有真心实意喜欢过谁，这段原本来去自如的关系如若有机会铺展到某个未来他也并不觉得讨厌，谁能判断这是不是爱呢，于是不禁想了想你身边站着某个别的人，那场景又更搅得他心烦，有些明了自己参杂的某些畸形的占有欲或许并没有资格称之为爱。</p>
<p>男人叹了口气，突然弯腰还是把人抱了起来送进浴室，已经洗过一遍的人只是匆匆冲了几下淋浴，便把浴室留给了你，擦着头发出来的时候，男人半躺在床头捣弄着笔记本，残留情事后萎靡味道的脸庞还散发着慵懒，屏幕蓝光反射在薄薄的无框镜片，你看不清他的眼神。</p>
<p>“怎么不吹头发？”你拿着毛巾的动作有些微微愣住：“以为你睡了怕吵到。”“……浴室隔音很好，把门关上不会听见。”接着像忽然想到什么有些停顿：“你经常这么做吗？”“也没有，有过几次。”不知是不是错觉，你看到他微微挑眉的瞬间。“去吹干再睡。”你乖乖转身滚回了浴室。</p>
<p>回来时看到他已经合上电脑，仰躺着按摩鼻根，听到动静的人并没有睁眼，声音很轻：“过来。”你乖乖坐到床沿，他放下手拍了拍腿：“坐上来。”跨坐上去的人有点害羞，被修长的手指拎着触碰到对面人温热的太阳穴，“帮我揉一下。”你听从指令开始动作，却怎么也没办法忽视两人之间靠得极近的暧昧空气。“用力一点。”手被带到两边的鬓发，指尖穿插进干净柔软的短发，眼前人只是眯着眼睛享受，好看的眉毛皱起来又渐渐放松，你不敢打量他的眼睛，只好看着微张的薄唇透着好看的樱粉色，让你鬼使神差有了接吻的欲望。不禁暗自咬痛自己希望清醒一些。自虐的动作透着不可言说的色情倒是被面前不言不语的人看了个遍。</p>
<p>“可以了。”你如释重负地撤下滚在一旁，再下去感觉又会莫名其妙地做上一场。关灯之后却被旁边人凑过来颇有性暗示意味的揉着臀肉，你戒不掉这种亲密接触，也不讨厌再做一次，但感觉他今晚更加需要休息：“今晚别做了吧……”没想到对面人只是在耳边低低应了一声，手却没有放开：“恩，不做了。”不一会儿就听到一阵绵长的呼吸。</p>
<p>许是太累，睡得像假死状态的男人中途渐渐苏醒，磨蹭着掏出手机确认时间，还只是半夜。点开莫名多了几条新消息，看到内容闪过一丝小小的惊异，但很快便放下，靠着身旁熟睡的女孩继续入梦。</p>
<p>两人惯常睡到日上三竿，还没有转醒就被旁边人覆上了身体，头发乱糟糟的男人不仅不显得难看，反而透着性感过分的慵懒，拥上来的高热体温紧帖你赤裸的身体，明显感到被抵上男人腿间的勃起，“别动……转过去让我泄个火。”你顺从趴在男人身下，双腿被人并拢，腿间的嫩肉感受着男人昂扬的性器反复进出摩擦，简直比直接做还要让人脸红，身后人本想草草解决，挺动时却赶到下身愈发丰沛的体液。“你湿了。”“天……你能不能不要每次这样说出来。”“那你想让我说什么？”你被问得哑口无言，顺从抬起腰腹的手掌，还是和身后人实打实地交合了。</p>
<p>“你不觉得你最近很敏感吗，湿得很快，昨晚还被我干哭了。”“别说了……”你赶忙打断男人的话。“害羞什么，明明是舒服的事，你昨晚夹得紧到不行。”你闷声彻底投降了，渐渐被身后人撞出情动的呻吟，屁股被轻轻打了一巴掌：“叫出来，这里的隔音你可不用担心被人听到。”这点微妙的凌虐对你很受用，身体主动迎合身后的人开始吟叫。迎着白昼这样做爱实属难得的体验，你没头没脑胡乱想着，要是每天能从他身边醒来就好了，闭上眼睛把这幕都一点点描摹进心底。</p>
<p>就在两人逐渐进入状态时，门铃声突然传来，胆小的人身体不禁一抖。“呜……有人……”男人顶撞的动作倒是没有停下，肉体撞击的声音混合着两人的呻吟充斥卧室。</p>
<p>“你不会想要我停下吧。”反问显然没有征求你意见的意思，这种霸道总让你在性爱里欲罢不能，后穴反射着绞紧，性欲高涨到甚至比几分钟之前还要火热。“啊……啊……好快……”两人纵情享受着火辣的情事，这么几年你还从没有呆在他房子里时遇见谁上门，许是男人故意安排好错开时间，或者就算司机过来，也不会按门铃催促这样没有礼貌的事。当下却因为外面不知站着哪个人反倒成了难得的情趣。“这么激动？下面好紧呢……”<br/>你胡乱点着头，为这游刃有余又轻挑的反问感到羞耻，有些不甘心他这时还毫不失控，愈发大胆地摆动身体吟叫，后穴故意讨好着按摩体内的阴茎。浪荡的做法果然勾得身后人额角兴奋着跳动，深知连这股媚态也是在他身下被亲自调教出来的。</p>
<p>猛得把人抱了个满怀在身后放肆顶撞：“知道自己发骚的时候像个小母猫吗，撅着屁股求操，这么喜欢？”身体被拥抱着的人舒服得浑身瘫软理智全无：“啊……喜欢，喜欢你这样操我，那里……好大…好舒服。”被露骨语言取悦到的男人发力挺动着昂扬的性器，拎着脖子将人按在床头的软垫上，被禁锢在狭小的空隙之间操弄，抱着身下彻底放浪形骸浑身软绵绵的身体冲刺，啪啪啪的肉体碰撞声一波高过一波，身体在软垫里前后颤动，身下人自暴自弃不断说着好爽好舒服不要停，被撞得说不出一句完整的句子。</p>
<p>男人皱着眉头狠插了几下，挺进全部的身寸，性器在湿软的穴肉深处蠕动着畅快射精，看着眼前的女孩仰起脖子在高潮里呻吟，不由地扣住腰胯享受着蹭弄还在小幅度抽搐的赤裸背脊，黏腻的交合处流下淅淅沥沥的爱液打湿了身下的床单。</p>
<p>等发泄完起身，瘫软的人还保持着前倾的姿势攀着床头无力喘息，赤裸的背脊与小巧臀部尽收眼底，本就没做痛快的人被眼前的淫乱场景又激得额角跳动，随意穿上浴袍，将薄被搭上女孩的肩膀：“我去开门。”</p>
<p>等你迷迷糊糊回过神来，才想起形势有些不可控制，更不要说全身上下的衣服因为昨夜荒唐被脱在了楼下，虽然以前这种事也不少，但好歹并没有让外人看见过。</p>
<p>没有办法，你只好起身抓起房间里还算可以穿的衣服，是他昨晚换下的黑色高领毛衣，正好一丝不漏地遮住身体的所有痕迹，根本没办法为这种暧昧的举动感到脸红，心里只剩下忐忑，有些莫名羞愤地将赤裸的下身蜷进被子，只觉得呆呆坐在人家床上哪里也去不了的自己像个傻鸟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你可真是让人等得够久。”门外衣着亮丽的年轻女子语调透着一股活泼劲儿，身后扎眼的红色车身停在价格不菲的黑色宾利旁。“你回国了？”女人毫不见外地戳了戳男人露出的赤裸胸口：“别装了，谁已读不回。”</p>
<p>“也不算算登机的时差，半夜发来消息也算是通知？”羽生侧过身任人进入，慵懒着躺上客厅沙发，看着眼前人像女主人似的在自己房子里乱晃：“Gloria，别上楼。”本起着玩味心思的人看到他不同以往的严肃神情，少见透露出一股威压感，乖乖收了脚小跑坐到身旁：“你就不想我吗？”“不想。”“我就知道指望不了你说好话。”语气慎怪着身体却渐渐跨坐到身上，妆容精致的女人及其自然地勾着脖子想要吻上去却被人适时打断：“别在这里。”</p>
<p>一想到楼上还躲着某个小动物，换做从前痛快地做上一场一定毫无犹豫，如今倒破天荒觉得心里不大舒服。“去车里等我。”</p>
<p>回到卧室一眼看见穿着自己毛衣缩在床上的人，你们身高其实差不了太多，但终究也有身型体格的差距，心里不禁泛起一股怪异的心动与满足感，发现男人表情透着些玩味，才有些慌乱的解释起来，但他好像没有太大反应：“一会走的时候把钥匙放在外面信箱，我要出去一趟。”你应答着看人利落换完衣服目送他离开房间，听见汽车引擎发动，才起身拨开窗帘，艳丽的红色车身渐渐驶离。</p>
<p>“别乱摸，你就不能安心开车吗？”男人皱眉将腿上作乱的手拨开。他与Gloria是高中同学，准确说是两家关系不错，算是从小一起长大直到高中才因为转学分开，他知道女人在想什么，离开前夕两人不知为何混混沌沌滚在了一起，或许可以归结为青春期无处发泄的躁动，对好朋友的不舍，或是那时西海岸的阳光让他觉得很适合做爱，那确实是一次不错的性爱体验，甚至在记忆里称得上难得舒服，但如若不是如今人突然出现在眼前，他确实已经把年少时的疯狂忘得一干二净，记忆里徒留一位成年后再没见过面的好朋友。本就没做痛快的人顺着对方心意倒是轻易答应了下来。</p>
<p>性格开放的女孩在床上很主动，手下熟练撩拨着男人的下身，丰腴的身体夸张扭动。“自从上次我们做过，我就一直忘不了，你真的没有想念过我吗？”“真的没有。”莫名其妙他想象起身下惯常害羞的人如若也用这幅表情对他说这样的话，便情不自禁勾起嘴角笑了出来。看在对面人眼里那笑容却透着张扬邪肆，明明长相已比少年时更加硬朗，笑起来却还像年轻时一样让她芳心大动，被女孩用力推倒，情事变得更加不可收拾。</p>
<p>两人做的迷乱而用力，身体被快感牵引，脑袋却愈发清醒，女人在身下叫得放浪陷入情热的高烧，这模样反而让他无法集中，看来这种事换一个人会就是这样的差距，不由地心烦意乱，他知道自己对人有些占有欲，但可见如今怕不是这么多年操人操出了感情。明明快感满溢心里却怎么都不满足，情事上作风惯常狠厉的人，扣住眼前的腰更加放肆顶撞。</p>
<p>发泄完身体瘫软的女人，看着男人慢条斯理抬起腰腹扯下安全套，起身爬过贴上这幅好看的身体挑逗，对方倒是无动于衷熟练将硅胶套打结投进垃圾桶，将背后的人掰开进了浴室，就算是这幅不言不语的样子也让她觉得性感要命。</p>
<p>“喂，你就不能考虑考虑我吗？我都以身相许了。”</p>
<p>“别过分，你知道我当你是好朋友。”“有这样草好朋友的吗？”羽生听了有些微微挑眉：“为你破例一次，这就要挟上了？”“好啦好啦我错了，下次不了。”“没有下次了。”男人表情有些严肃，他已经太久没有抽烟的习惯了，当下却闷得不行突然怀念着想要抽上几口。</p>
<p>“有烟吗？”女人听了有些惊讶“天啊，你现在烟也不带了？到底经历了什么。”她常常想起那段高中的日子，一群人在异国过得飞扬跋扈，抽烟在那时对他们来说家常便饭。“诺，只有这个。”细长的女士香烟，抽起来有点薄荷的辛辣味道。“幸好你没带巧克力味儿。”“我怎么知道你会问我要，你以前抽烟挑嘴挑得不行好吧。”喋喋不休的女人没有放过悄悄观察男人夹着细长香烟的手指，一种另类的好看，心里不由感叹抽个女士烟都能抽得这么万种风情。</p>
<p>他其实不太习惯这个味道，薄荷第一口就辣得有些想流眼泪，之后只能夹在手里等烟燃尽抖着烟灰。</p>
<p>“你回哪里？我送你。”“你开车了吗就想送我。”男人愣了一下感到发笑，感情是平常送人送习惯了。“我先把大少爷你送回去吧。”“行。”</p>
<p>说来这也只是个小小插曲，公司中期评估在即，老板员工无一都在996，忙得脚不沾地，事实上每当这时<br/>都是你最为紧张的时候，反复检查手头的工作生怕拖了人后腿，除了在那人办公室偶尔被揭了几把油，你们没有空好好做上一场更别说去对方家里，当然本身也没那个心思。</p>
<p>偏偏关键时刻就是有意外频出，等你走出办公楼时已经过了下班高峰，人头攒动的商业CBD广场现在停留的人寥寥无几，思考着今晚要不要犒劳一下自己别做饭了，抬眼便看到不远处略微熟悉的红色车身，匆匆走过时不由地多瞧上了几眼。</p>
<p>肩膀便被人敲了一把：“你走得好快。”转身是一名妆容精致的陌生女子，“可以赏脸吃个饭吗？啊，忘了说，我叫Gloria。”你最应付不来这样活泼的人。“抱歉，我并不认识你。”“但你认识yuzu对吧？”尽管心怀警惕你还是注意到对方脱口而出的亲密称呼。</p>
<p>“您可以单独联系执行官的电话，如果您找他有事的话，很抱歉我并不能帮到您更多。”“不，我就是找你。”“可我已经下班了，工作上的事你可以发到我的工作邮箱。”准备找名片的人并没有注意到对面人显然有些不耐烦。</p>
<p>“别找了，我知道你是谁，你的名字，职位，甚至你和你老板之间不可言传的关系，我都知道。”看着你愣住的动作终于感到一些放松，“这下可以赏脸吃饭了吗？可不是工作的事。”</p>
<p>你呆呆愣愣跟着人上了车才反应过来明明可以先走为上的。“我知道你在想什么，我回来那天你在他家对吧，我太了解他了，他开门那个状态我就知道家里有人。”<br/>你有些绝望地闭上眼睛，对接下来发生的一切不免感到一些好笑，像最狗血下三滥的言情剧。可能就差一个坏婆婆拿着一千万对你扬言“离开我儿子。”</p>
<p>“你没必要这样……隆重。”这种贵死人不偿命的餐厅一开始他不是没带你来过，后来觉得贵不说，味道其实也平平，就靠一帮好面子的有钱人撑着，去多了几次也没意思。</p>
<p>这顿饭注定让人没有胃口，其实她可以不找你，这样条件优越的女孩，在遇到他的时候也需要对你这种角色摸查背景，再用一顿饭局耀武扬威，有钱人是不是都这样无聊，没有一点别的新颖办法。其实大可不必，你们可能都不能算情敌：“你根本不用担心，他不会选择我。”</p>
<p>你不禁想着，这种女孩都不明白，他们两人之间平等的关系对发展一段爱情来说多么可贵，又让你羡慕。</p>
<p>但显然对方并没有吃透这层意思，爱情里的女人大抵都是傻瓜，什么该说不该说，为了单纯伤害将私密在面前抖落，但凡爱着对方，没有人不被激怒。</p>
<p>“别说了，我知道这合情合理，我称不了普通朋友，更不算女朋友，能摆在明面上的也只有老板和员工这层关系。不管你信不信，我和他并没有谈过感情。你明明知道，不然他怎么会那天跟你走。这顿饭不能让你破费，最近996都吃不上一顿像样的饭菜，倒是和你意外吃了顿好的，明天还要上班，你也不想我工作拖他后腿吧。”</p>
<p>你起身去结了帐，付款时不禁感到一阵肉疼，一周工资就这么没了，别人划起卡来倒是不眨眼，大家终究不是过一种生活的人。</p>
<p>总有人不会懂爱上另一个世界的人是一盘多么死的棋局。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 早已想就的故事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>有车请注意</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>洛圣都原型为洛杉矶。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00<br/>幸好啊，你的手曾落在我肩膀。</p>
<p>01<br/>一大早驾车到日落大道酒店，老板早在一周之前就打过招呼，这次会来一位重要的甲方，或者，兴许可以成为未来很好的合作伙伴也不一定。本来轮不到你见这样一位重要的人物，到底临时拉个替补去酒店接人，等待的时候你思考起了今天的午饭，被耽搁一下做饭的兴致便再也没有了。</p>
<p>你从没想过会在这里遇见羽生。</p>
<p>也对，你记不住这个人的英文口音，和他说母语的方式判若两人，难怪电话里会听不出来。看到那张怎么也无法忘记的脸从远处走来时，心里沉沉一坠。这很麻烦，两年不见，那张脸却还是和记忆里一模一样，他依旧年轻，身量没有变化。身上是随性又不失体统的薄毛衣，黑色的。洛圣都的海风从那巍峨不动的背头上撩动下额前几缕发梢，也是黑色的。</p>
<p>等人拉开车门，你再没办法不动声色打量下去，转头忽而撞上对方的眼眸，他浑身上下最亮的黑色结晶。可能是西海岸金灿灿的阳光太猛烈，那眼睛看起来比从前更加无辜而恶劣。</p>
<p>你的眼皮一跳，手机没有拿稳，当啷一下摔在了驾驶座下面，又匆匆忙忙拣起。</p>
<p>“羽生。”对方瞳孔里的惊讶一闪即逝。你好几年没叫这个名字，他从前是老板时你没有这样叫过，私下办事儿时也不会这样称呼，反而又唤得更亲密些。你不知道怎么把话说下去，叙旧只会徒增尴尬。</p>
<p>幸好，除了打过招呼，对方一路上都很安静，如果忽略旁边时不时看你的视线。</p>
<p>“到了。”难熬的十来分钟里你揣着心跳七上八下小心隐藏，把人公事公办送到了会议室便告辞，溜得比兔子还快。</p>
<p>你也不知道干嘛往停车场走得这样急。等心率终于稳定，消化了这瞬间的诧异，便也没那么失控，你不怎么想再见到他，害怕接触多了什么都要死灰复然，那这两年的日日夜夜都算做白费。</p>
<p>掏出手机，盘算着一会儿去哪家店打包餐食，吃什么会让心情好一点。顺便琢磨着接下来几天有没有可能避开与对方的所有见面，至少别抬头不见低头见。</p>
<p>但终归只是想一想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>02</p>
<p>车窗外的风景在洛圣都永远不会显得乏善可陈，你很久没回忆从前了，但这不代表那些事情可以很快遗忘。</p>
<p>最开始，你只想迫切着换个环境，希望可以早点走出来，别再那样念念不忘，就算对方没有一点好。等真的决心做起来，才发现动哪里都是伤筋动骨，不如就将自己连根拔起算了，在美丽陌生的城市生活。你知道情爱以外仍然还有很多值得探索，总有一天，就算现实毫不留情铺开过去，你也可以说那份爱早已被证伪，从没说爱过，就真的从没爱过。</p>
<p>隔天醒来打着哈欠，看到新邮件只能认命。</p>
<p>特别想对着那张又爱又恨的脸耍性子，想冷着头让老板换人。但，这主意终归只在脑子里编排了一遍。</p>
<p>垂了下眼睛，这哪里是死灰复燃，明明只有你一个人旧情难却，碍于面子装得冷淡自矜，其实是在为自己哀悼。</p>
<p>他在你旁边坐下：“你以前可不会开车。”</p>
<p>“后来学的。”</p>
<p>这个后来指什么不言而喻。察觉到自己有一点把天聊死的味道：“在圣洛都不会开车根本没办法一个人生活。”</p>
<p>顺手打开了车载广播，随意切到一个音乐频道，尴尬的空气被陌生的音符填满。</p>
<p>“你想去哪儿？”“这可不应该问我，你比我熟悉这里不是吗？担心当不好我的导游？”</p>
<p>“你打高尔夫吗？”</p>
<p>“别想偷懒把我扔去你老板的俱乐部，换个地方吧。”</p>
<p>这时候你才学习到，怎么说话才是一针见血。那点逃避的小心思都被旁边的老狐狸看了个透彻。也不知道是不是当年没死干净还是空窗期太久，早早把苗头收拾好，省得在人面前丢人现眼比较重要。</p>
<p>“那就谢您赏脸给我机会了，如果照顾不周先说声抱歉。”你转头朝人露出虚假雀跃的笑，你从前对镜子练习过很多次，总之不会丑就对了。</p>
<p>男人把玩着从gun club里顺手带出来的一枚M4步枪子弹，“我倒没想过你会带我来这里。”</p>
<p>“怎么会，这里也算旅游地标。我预约了格里菲斯天文台，晚上可以看星星。”</p>
<p>天体演示场里所有人仿佛飘在空中，你有点后悔带人来这里，仿佛失重的不真实感里你听到旁边人说话。“我上次去天文馆还是中学。”听听这是什么话呢，你一点也不想听任何这个人过去的事。尽管早些年里，你就从别人口中听过更加完整的部分，那是与你毫不相干的时光。当他长在西海岸蓝天白云明晃晃的阳光下时，你还在南方小城的教室里打瞌睡。他家坐落西雅图上好的黄金地皮，还未到成年的时候早已被无数同龄女孩求爱。</p>
<p>你如今回过头想想自己，不光是求学的时光，连带国内的所有生活一起都像一个梦境，如果能慢慢理解这个人的多情冷漠，会不会你们的故事就有另外的结局。</p>
<p>你应承着说话的人，没发觉自己眉眼沉了下去，只是情绪端得毫不显山露水。那只带着名贵表盘的手动了动拉住了你的手腕，你就忘记了怎么甩开，疏远总伴随期待。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他确实已经很久没有来过天文馆这样的地方，大概有十几年，同样有10几年没扣过扳机，这些都是儿时的记忆，后座力的冲击震得右手发麻，他记得父亲怎么带自己一一体验过这些，最开始的时候，他想做一名警察，或者一名探险家，揣着的都是年轻男孩心中向往的个性职业，最后接手家业，那样的心情便被抛进了时间的河，最终成了如今。在圣洛都见到你的第一眼，他便决定给自己放个假，改签了机票。</p>
<p>但绝不是看你对他冷漠假笑，简直讨抽，他评价自己。对面人那身柔软的刺想藏都藏不住，倒是忍着没有对他放过一句狠话。眼看太阳落山星星都出来了，他还是第一次在一个人身边呆这样久却毫无进展，真有些怀疑年纪大了魅力怕不是减退。听到你语气平平的应承里多了几份委屈，才有点嗤笑自己，生意场上磨了那么多年，倒真的差点错过这点软化的趋势，暗光的天文馆必定帮了大忙。</p>
<p>男人的手掌很温暖，胸口处积郁的情绪像突然逮到一个口子，酸软成一片，差点就要在这繁星下认输。身边人显然摸到了门路，拉过手腕把人贴在自己身边，却不晓得戳到了人哪里，见你表情立马封冻不敢再有动作。两人赶在闭馆前出去，差点就要在停车场面面相觑。</p>
<p>洛圣都的夜景很好看，但显然车里并不是一个很好的观赏地点，一路无话，送到酒店门口那人却还没有动作，“你再不下去门童要敲窗户了。”你对这张长在自己所有审美点上的脸一向意志力薄弱，对方哪怕再多呆一会你都要崩不住防线。对面人张嘴想说点什么，最终却只是叹了口气：“明天见。”</p>
<p>“明天见。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>03<br/>The grove街区人头窜动，不时有玩儿滑板的年轻人从身边很快窜过去，倒也不好推开旁边好心揽着你肩膀的手，美名其曰“怕你被撞到。”</p>
<p>今天的吃食没有前几天那样讲究，你端过两盘寿司，不禁感到有些抱歉。不过也是他自己说的要你带他去你经常去的地方，你就老老实实带人来了，不过事实是，你其实也只来过这里几次，还只是刚到这里的时候被热情过分的公司同事拉着转过几圈，不敢说幸好没有迷路。</p>
<p>“我记得你母亲是日本人吧，虽然不是很高级的日料，不要嫌弃。”你们就坐在店外，橙白相间的阳伞用顶界面划分了一片狭窄小巷的用餐区。你舔过今天的第二个冰淇凌，对面人对你的话语没有什么反应。</p>
<p>“你怎么知道我母亲是日本人？”显然在沉默的空档里他深思熟虑了很久，这种信息其实极少在公司内部流传，倒不是因为家人常驻国外，只是确实他有意不透露这方面的隐私，知道的人也只限于那一部分，更不要说从说话到生活习惯完全没有这方面的影子。你其实只是随口提起，全然忘记这条信息当初的来源，才猛得反应过来。“你长那么好看，一看就是混血好不好。”</p>
<p>“别以为你夸我就能蒙混过去。”</p>
<p>“你这么一问我倒真的想不起来。”如今真的忘了名字，但总没法说是人家青梅竹马，用词一股酸溜溜的味道，虽然人家确实是向你这么介绍自己的。手里的冰淇淋被人拿走，“想不起来就别吃了。”虽然很想说他这人怎么这样，不吃就不吃，化了挺可惜，不过牺牲一口冰淇淋当鸵鸟怎么样都不是赔本的买卖。“我们接下来去哪儿？”</p>
<p>“海边，先说好你不要觉得无聊。”</p>
<p>他着时有点变本加厉，仗着少了点生疏就想上手开车。“这怎么成，被老板知道我会没有饭碗儿的，再说了你有美国驾照吗？”</p>
<p>“你别说我真的有。”</p>
<p>“那也不行。”你低头揉了揉眉心，从昨晚到现在，你一直拿愈发暧昧的氛围没有办法，旁边人的头突然靠过来：“我两看着不像一对吗？”</p>
<p>“哈哈哈哈啊哈哈哈哈我要笑死了救命。”“sweetboy？我以前怎么没发现你有被gay搭讪的潜质。”</p>
<p>“我真的好受欢迎啊没办法。”没想到这个小小插曲能难得博美人一笑，被笑话的人也不恼怒，是真的没有见你在他面前这样高兴过，好像时间也变慢了一拍。</p>
<p>等那股高兴劲儿过去，回想突然被人搂住的一瞬间，木调香味窜进呼吸是让人心动的好闻，“不过下次别用我婉拒别人了，仅此一次原谅你。”该分清楚的就要分清楚，话一出口却又想打自己嘴巴，你不该介意这些，显得好像真的有过什么一样矫情要命。</p>
<p>下班人潮的高峰，十几分钟路程硬生生堵出了三倍长的时间，床外夕阳异样的红，你刚来圣洛都的时候，觉得这里天空总是看不够，居然现在也慢慢习惯了这里的一草一木，转头发现男人已经睡着，你每天都打望车窗外的风景，这时却因为这张走在路上能被星探发名片的脸，瞬间有了不一样的心情，美人配美景，哪有人会不爱看。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“醒了？”</p>
<p>他含糊应了一声，睡意还没有完全消退，有点迷糊。“我睡了多久？”“一路上都在睡，可能有40分钟吧。”好不容易开到海边，老天爷有点变天的意思。“一会儿可能会下雨，今天得早点把你送回酒店。一到晚上暴雨夜路就难开。”</p>
<p>你打开车窗扭下车钥匙熄火“我很少出门，今天去grove其实我也不熟悉，刚来的时候去过几次，剩下来得最多的地方就是这里，以前在国内很少有机会看海，所以老往这儿跑。第一次的时候不懂，把车开到了下面。”</p>
<p>你指了指下方距离这里有一段高差的停车场，“那时候旅游旺季，停车费贵得要命，之后我就基本开到这里，离家近，视野好，坐在车里就能看到。”</p>
<p>三五句话已经是今天一口气说得最长的一段话了，旁边人安安静静看着，一副你说他听的样子，这还是你第一次对他提起来到这里以后的生活。停顿下来觉得有些尴尬，你不想回望对方的视线，拒不承认自己是心虚。手踹在衣兜里摸到纸质硬盒的棱角：“你抽烟吗？”</p>
<p>“不抽。”</p>
<p>“那我下去，免得呛着你。”</p>
<p>一个人还算意识回神，远处卷起的海浪渐渐变得不那么平静。</p>
<p>“我记得你以前不抽烟，什么时候开始的？”</p>
<p>“不记得了，可能一年前吧。”</p>
<p>见人过来你把烟按灭，事实是一年前开车不熟练，圣洛都半年不见的下雨天，一下雨车都不会开了，那次雨天车祸在你心里是堪比地震还可怕的灾难。之后动了小手术，有止痛药倒不会痛到睡不着，但总会被噩梦干扰，总不能对人说是那个时候开始抽烟的。</p>
<p>他不知道怎么说下去了，看着那点星火明明灭灭最后被你攥在手心，想问的太多，一时不知从何问起，心里斟酌着开口：“这两年……你过的好吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>04</p>
<p>好，也不好。</p>
<p>从A市来到这里只身一人，最开始一切都很糟糕，好像所有事物都连带那份虚伪的感情一起被打破。生活的全部根基动摇，你已经试想过离开的代价，但真的经历起来，还是有点超出预料。现在想想，其实也就那样不知不觉扛了过来。</p>
<p>在一个新的地方没有什么比改头换面更容易的事儿了，不会有人在意，全然陌生的人群，甚至可能就这样凭空消失也不会惊动任何。</p>
<p>后来凭借之前的履历拿到了一份工作。在这之前，每天会穿梭各种兼职，不是睡觉便是打工，好像变成一台机器，没有办法与任何人建立长久的关系，上个月在酒吧当服务员，下个月换到快餐店，除了对顾客，整日可能说不到十句话。经历曾经没有想过的生活，也全然无法将当下与过去联系，其实自己都明白，根本没有必要如此伤筋动骨，再做上三五年，在国内也能跻身不错的中产生活，那段时间的自我怀疑让人比任何时候都要死气沉沉。要怪就怪自己，留恋不该留恋的地方，只能用这种方式在别处活下去。</p>
<p>车祸受的伤并不是很严重，但惊魂未定的那一瞬间，你在之后很久都记得，雨天朝你驶来刺目的远光灯，又冷又亮，却照不进暮色的沉黑，又灼目得让人失明。身体甩出去的一瞬间，好像变成一只不会控制飞翔的鸟，雨落下的声音乱糟糟的，像无数颗星星散落在地上，它们明明之前还是一朵朵庞大的积雨云，水气升腾窜进云端之后，就是为了这样极速下坠吗。</p>
<p>你想不明白，又一下子觉得没那么难过，毕竟有这么多星星陪自己落下。</p>
<p>胸腹的疼痛穿透层层组织，嚣张地抢夺意识，你还是庆幸那时晕得及时，谁也不会喜欢清醒着疼痛。</p>
<p>车祸之后，打工生活被迫暂停，在医院停留的那段时间，旁边床铺的病人是个脾气很好的当地人，对你自我介绍名字叫Ben，这真的是个随处可见的名字。</p>
<p>那段时间难得珍贵，你很久没对人说过那么多话了，没有任何外部因素裹挟，ben是个有耐心的倾听者，后来才知道那是他气胸手术后不久，着实没有办法长久保持说话的精力才会如此，毕竟后来他老吹嘘自己在gay吧凭借那双能说会道的嘴多么吃得开。那时你口语不是很好，说话偶尔会走神。那段日子是安定的，你几乎以为自己可以一直这样在医院生活下去也不错。</p>
<p>直到ben和那时在一起的同性爱人陪他出院。原来是一边瞒着另一边动手术，两人直接在你眼前上演了解开误会又和好的小情侣戏码，趴在爱人肩膀哭着说是你先不理我的。眼睛却悄悄对着你笑得捉狭。结果后来得知出院后一个月就分手找了下一个。但你记得那天两人起身与你道别的时候，手被爱人握住的ben，笑得熠熠生辉像个小太阳。</p>
<p>那晚你没有做噩梦，但梦见的全是关于从前，A市下着永远没有停歇的雨，洗刷不了终年灰色的天空。听到有人对你说可以一起撑伞。</p>
<p>你从梦里醒过来，忽然就很想念他。有一秒钟想着是否有一天会再相见。</p>
<p>后来你遇到更多形形色色的人，人群里看到相似的身影心里会下意识漏掉一拍，然后确认发现不是他，直到对相遇不再有一点期待。</p>
<p>直到那天，他打开车门，你想，这次是不是终于没有认错人了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>05<br/>你说：“我过的还可以。”</p>
<p>“最开始干了几个月兼职，然后朋友帮我找到一份小公司的工作，最后被挖到了现在的地方，我一开始还以为距离现在的生活至少还得拼个几年，没想到这么快能在圣洛都安定下来。”</p>
<p>叙述的内容比一张白纸还要惨白无味，对方在你身旁长久沉默。</p>
<p>“你还想再呆一会儿吗？快下雨了。”他听了你的话转头望向远处海浪，一股强风突然吹得你额发乱飞有些睁不开眼。</p>
<p>“我们能做朋友吗？”</p>
<p>“不能吧。”你感到有些发笑。“如果我们其中一个总想和另一个做爱便没办法做朋友。”*</p>
<p>理着乱飞的头发一下子被人抱了个满怀，闻到对方身上的柔顺剂味道，夹在腥咸的海风，让你一个激灵清醒起来，气息熟悉到害怕。对面人由着你抗拒的动作拉开一点距离，却被人逮住空档掐着脖子吻了上来：“你说的对。”</p>
<p>那为什么不做一场。</p>
<p>可能是雨水的原因，一切像一场梦境，大雨倾刻而下。能把下雨当成爆炸性新闻的也只有圣洛都了，连天气播报员都开始兴奋。“你运气真好，撞上这里半年不见的雨天。”</p>
<p>少见的雨还是会带来不少麻烦，淹水警报频传，空地变成小湖，半年没用的雨刷器还能正常工作也是谢天谢地让你能开到家。身后专心啃脖子的人没有理会你说话。两人抱在一起的一刻，你真的恨透了这种无可救药的本能，彼此都没有遗忘对方身体致命的吸引力，仿佛一对磁铁的两极，生掰硬扯了那么多年最后还是回到了原点。</p>
<p>他想到从前的时光，在你走后，很长一段时间没有再拾起过。他不是喜欢委屈自己的人，也有一段时间不间断地换过床伴，疏解欲望的时候一向没有心思哄人，却不止一次在性事途中想，要是能抱一抱从前那副身体就好了，那些骑在自己身上不断颠弄的身体，哪个不是一样乖顺听话，甚至更加富有技巧，更加年轻精致的脸蛋。却在想起记忆里那张脸时渴求起一份更加绵长的厮磨，梦里醒来一样会可悲地硬到发痛。这种不受控制的感觉根本毫无逻辑，他讨厌掌控不了的事，第一次这样无可奈何。</p>
<p>察觉到内心的变化是在一段不长的空窗期之后，年终连轴转的工作告一段落，照常回到别墅时突然觉得安静过分，便有了一场火辣的情事，那天的女孩高潮后娇憨地转过身，小腿颇有暗示性的蹭着他的腰胯，啃着下巴取悦他，止住对方露骨的动作，都说美则美矣，吃多了也会腻。他从前断不会觉得做这档子事差别有多大，原来这3年被改变的比他想象的还要多。以为自己为你放宽过很多底线，床上少见的耐心，床下的好意提点，到头来还让人给跑了。</p>
<p>从女孩身上起身一边穿过衣服，没有心思再做。“峰会出差名单下个月出来，你的申请发到这个邮箱。”起身递过一张管理人的名片，不用明说女孩也心知肚明，但还是有些受宠若惊：“谢谢，你可以不用的……”</p>
<p>他感到有些好笑，“那你为什么来这里？”</p>
<p>每个人都或多或少会有企图心，甜头能给但不能太多。不禁想到从前某个工作性子更倔的人，悄悄犟着自尊以为他看不出来，虽然床上那是另外一副样子。他很清楚，迟早有一天这种关系会结束。情欲就只是生命的流失，除此之外，它什么也不是。他们都没有办法责怪对方，毫无目的一味追求肉体的极致欢愉，在此之上却什么也没有。</p>
<p>他突然便无法再继续这样过下去。</p>
<p>那个瞬间确切将过往暧昧统统理解，原来当下渴望的，是曾经抓住过的一个梦，却在那时不曾将视线分出来过任何，以为放宽过很多底线便足够。</p>
<p>窗外日落红得异样，他忽然回想起毫不起眼的那一天，从情欲挣扎出来的人倚着墙，那时是烧得火红的日出，枯叶一样，为女孩的身体渡上一层闪耀的金橙色，他们曾经看过同样的风景，肉体品尝过同样的欢愉，却从一开始便错位得让人沮丧。</p>
<p>算一算他已经很久没有放任过自己纵欲，如今以为再也见不到的人近在眼前，触手可及，他是神不吝啬给他制造意外的幸运儿。</p>
<p>伸手触碰到衣料下的柔软小腹，记忆里天鹅绒般的触感，指尖掠过肚脐上方一点不自然的凹凸，轻柔得像触碰水中的月亮。他几乎是后悔了，来回停留了几下，手僵在那里，从你口中随意描述的新生活听起来那样飘渺，抵不过指尖悄悄的触碰，与身体无意泄露出的更加真实的秘密。</p>
<p>怀里情迷意乱的人转身吻了上来，被一团温热拢住，也是一样小心翼翼，他内心的翻江倒海就这样无人察觉。</p>
<p>那身体又软又暖，让人天旋地转，活生生地在自己怀里，他吻过去，一时间竟然想哭了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>06</p>
<p>南格兰大道250号，现代艺术博物馆，这不是个好的选择，身边人面对这些东西显然还没有对账目和数学感兴趣。你能看得出来他有些无聊，便将人带了出来在咖啡馆里坐定。</p>
<p>“我说，我们回去吧。”没有人能对这种撒娇有招架之力。</p>
<p>开车需要集中注意力，旁边找乐子的人却一直在喋喋不休，好像必须把这两年没有说的话都补上。</p>
<p>这种情况一直持续到终于将车停回了你的单身公寓楼下，还没走到门口，一阵惊人的爆破声让你下意识靠在身后还在伸懒腰的人怀里。</p>
<p>“Ben？”</p>
<p>“Happy Birthday .我真幸运没有等太久，我猜你自己也忘了。哇哦，抱歉，我不知道今天你有人陪。”伴着两声轻浮的口哨与一小撮纷飞的彩色纸片。你赶忙离开身后的身体。</p>
<p>身后人不满地挑了挑眉：“你的生日？”</p>
<p>Ben的动作迅速，狠狠给了一个大大的拥抱，顺便拍了拍男人的肩膀，你被搞得有些窘迫又想笑。赶忙想制止对方接踵而来的热情调侃。“不是你想的那样。”</p>
<p>“不重要，你最好能开心一点。你有人我可以溜了，早知道就不推掉Tim的邀请了。”来人风风火火地递给你一个不大的蛋糕盒子便匆匆道别走了。还在热恋的人，对比起来感觉自己更像个小可怜。</p>
<p>“一个朋友，他是当地人，Tim可能是他新交的男朋友，我也没见过，年轻人谈起恋爱可真让人羡慕你说是不是。”</p>
<p>坐下的人接过你递来的热可可，表情不大高兴地仰头亲了亲你的嘴角：“我们也年轻。”他的眼神有些复杂，或许是因为对于并不知道你生日的懊恼，看着餐桌前的蛋糕盒子觉得有些刺目。</p>
<p>你起身准备将蛋糕划开，被人拉住了手腕。“点个蜡烛吧。”转身帮你拉上了窗帘。“诶，我不用，这样怪不好意思的。”“你就没有什么生日愿望？”你轻轻叹了口气，不想说已经很久不过这种仪式，如今还能许下什么愿望呢。于是闭上眼睛，只求尽力生活。</p>
<p>“你不吃？我记得你从前不讨厌甜食的。”</p>
<p>对面人突然饶有兴趣地撑着头：“记这么清楚，你还记得什么。”你舔着叉子的动作停顿，被问得一愣。伸手又挖掉盘里蛋糕一个角。“没有了，不记得。”</p>
<p>看着那点发红的耳廓：“那我帮你说。”心里像灌进了六月的风，明明谁都不是一厢情愿，不禁有些兴奋起来。</p>
<p>薄唇倾吐的话语暧昧得让人无地自容， 耳廓的颜色窜到脸颊，你有些自暴自弃地捂住眼睛，光是这样调情的时光就难得让你欢喜成这样，但这和从前又有什么区别呢，就算你记得，就算他也都看到过眼底。明天人一离开，还会各走各路，毫无用处。</p>
<p>察觉到对面人情绪有些不对劲。来人直接走近蹲在你面前扒开双手。“天，怎么哭了。我不说了好不好。”将人拉到自己怀里靠在肩膀，脖颈贴到脸颊滚烫的热度一路烧进他心里。你自暴自弃地抱紧了眼前的人，阖眼呼吸洒在对方脖子上：“可记得有什么用呢。”明知道听不到回答。那双眼睛好像攒够了阔别两年的暴雨，等待这样一个时机如释重负。</p>
<p>“怎么会没用呢，你不记得，我怎么知道你还爱我。”短发亲昵蹭着滚烫的耳朵，看着那双手悸动地攥紧自己衣角失控抖动。</p>
<p>酸软的情绪一旦炸开便一发不可收拾，你将头深深埋了下去。</p>
<p>……………………</p>
<p>衣服落在地上的时候，被逮住后颈亲吻让你脊椎一僵。后背靠上冰凉的地板，宽大手掌托着腰背亲密爱抚，那双手依旧在四处点火，和昨晚一样。“对不起，我来到这里以后发现，自己根本不知道拿你怎么办。”俯身又亲上你湿漉漉的眼尾。“我没有不爱你。”</p>
<p>只是我会愧疚，会难过和后悔，因为曾经错过，如今的你已经无法跟随我回家。那怎么办呢，我爱你。</p>
<p>他没有再解释，扣上你带着潮意的掌心，吻上额发。</p>
<p>“我高兴至少我们现在在一起。”男人抱着你逐渐瘫软的身体，双手抚摸到小巧丰腴的臀瓣托起，你便顺从抬起腿圈了上去，却被人向下亲吻的动作又渐渐放下，亲昵舔过颈窝锁骨到小腹，这感觉实在是新鲜，他埋头停留在腿间舔上那处柔软，你煞时感到一阵冲破天灵盖的情动。</p>
<p>不是不知道他在床上是什么风格的人，完全的享乐派，就算是从前厌烦撒娇到慢慢对你温柔宠溺，也绝不会这样俯身取悦别人。你说不清楚是下身的快感还是他正在为你口的事实本身的颅内刺激，双手在冰凉的地板乱抓。修长的手指掰开在大腿内侧爱抚，舌尖不紧不慢在细缝里进出舔弄。不只是你，溢满鼻尖腥甜的味道一样烧得他脑子发烫，不时伸手揉搓自己隔着裤子涨得发硬的阴茎。</p>
<p>直到听见你越来越高昂的呜咽，下身开始涌出泛滥的爱液，亲了一下湿淋淋的腿间抬头，撞上捂住口鼻露出的微红眼眶，看来是真的舒服到了。这才心满意足起身低头捏住双乳吮吸，虎口托着浑圆色情搔弄。</p>
<p>你悄悄睁开眼睛，有些难耐得托起还在胸上作乱的脑袋，吻上他的喉结，大胆留下一处牙印。随即被揽住腰肢，胯下的热物隔着底裤连带亲吻一起碾了上来。</p>
<p>昨夜大雨被人扔在床上，看得不清不楚，记忆里徒留对方的体温，如今让对面人逮住了机会细致观赏，指腹摸到那处凹凸的伤疤。“昨晚就想问，这是怎么留下的，我记得从前没有。”被温暖的手掌细致揣摩，你知道已经没有什么隐瞒的必要。“一年前，车祸动过小手术。”你还是说的极快、极短，不想有贩卖痛苦的意思，还想说什么便被突然埋进去的性器顶得一颤，呜咽了一声。</p>
<p>“还有什么瞒着我的。”看你可怜兮兮的咬住嘴唇不再回答，便将追问作罢。“算了，反正以后我们有的是时间。”他咬了一下你的耳廓，主动搂住他的脖颈的人看在眼底多情又可爱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>07<br/>……</p>
<p>“呜……不行了。”久久未经情事的身体就算过了昨夜，依然承受不住风暴一般的快意与索取，根本毫无花样，坦诚相对的体位，实打实的交合。细长眼尾染上情欲的粉红更加勾人，看得你下身不住抽动，猛得绞紧了体内放肆抽插的阴茎。背后的冰凉一直让身体游走在清醒与迷醉之间，你清楚看到薄唇泄出一丝惊喘，微微挤在一起的眉弓，这样失控的性感模样也好看得要命。白日淫宣的羞耻感很快让你被托着大腿根迎来高潮。</p>
<p>男人低头看着股间情动抽搐的小腹，两人连接的私处，高潮时的小嘴嘬着他的热物毫无规律地收缩，耳边传来迷人惊喘，淫靡的景色刺激得他性器更加胀痛难耐，被淅淅沥沥的爱液冲刷着头端舒服得让人叹喟。</p>
<p>眼角传来痒意，被轻抚眼上的羽睫，指腹擦过像星星点点的吻，手指窜进耳边的鬓发，男人转头吻上了作乱的手心。“那我们就是爱人了，对不对？”逮住人的虎口胡乱将绵密的吻留在手腕，忍着下身硬到发疼：“对，我们是爱人。”他想说，我们原本早应该是。</p>
<p>两人滚上不远处的地毯，掌下背脊一片冰凉，“这么冷，你打算躺到结束？”“也没有很……”还没说完便被暂且翻了个身，后背贴上滚烫的体温的瞬间不禁浑身一抖，这令人卸下防备的安全感。“放松，趴下去，我抱着你。”</p>
<p>“啊……”身后的阴茎的动作与耳边的温柔话语截然相反，被人把着腰重新操了进来，擦过敏感点直往深处捣弄。你们从前极爱背后位，现在也不例外，契合身体的形状修长饱满，每次这样被他抱着彼此的私密相互交错，都让你忍不住闭上眼睛描摹体内的形状承受疼爱。相连的地方是温热的，仿佛能烫到手心的程度。他很明白，他身下的人有多湿，被不断的抽插堵住的爱液，全是因为他而兴奋的证明。</p>
<p>手指向你的身前探去，中指与食指毫不留情地按压穴口上方的穴蕾。本就敏感的人，刹时撅着屁股条件反射着一抖，经不住这种富有技巧的逗弄，不过几分钟，含着身后性器又是一次潮吹，透明的液体打湿了他半只手，将手指拿出来在你身后嗅闻，浓烈的腥甜味道，不禁让他下腹绷紧，情迷意乱着伸出了舌尖舔上指腹湿淋淋的淫水。对你而言自己的味道并与吸引与反胃之分，但对发情的爱人，根本毫无理智可言。</p>
<p>男人掰开胯下紧贴的濡湿臀瓣，对着塞满自己的可怜穴肉专心操弄。你的腿根被撞得颤抖，腰肢酸涩。两人的胸口逐渐剧烈起伏。</p>
<p>“喜欢我干你吗？”你微张着嘴被操得入迷，嘴角毫无察觉流出一小撮涎水淫叫着喜欢，被身后狂放不羁的身体拆吃入腹。</p>
<p>没有什么抵得上爱人紧贴的皮肤与温度，以及不顾一切倾吐的爱语，撅着软嫩的穴肉不断往男人怀里蹭，你迷失了，在唯一爱的人怀里，泣吟得让他心软。漂亮的脊背绽开一个个暗红吻痕，像荆棘缠绕白净躯体。柔嫩的下体摩擦着，男人暗红圆润的顶部兴奋地在你股间浮现又推出。你高兴自己没有被操得晕过去，清楚认识到对方是谁，甘愿为他沦为感情里命定的奴隶，想捧住那根进出腿间的热物，缓缓吞入口腔，喝下爱人的的精液。</p>
<p>下身被人粗暴扫荡，上身被肆虐的男人环抱化作安抚，真是要命，腰胯耸动的节拍让人承受不住，咬耳朵的人却在身后呢喃亲吻，他伸出一只手捧住你的下巴，像是粗暴钳制又像是克制不住爱抚。额头抵在散发香波味道的乱发中，耳边只有爱人的喘息，这样顶级的感官盛宴，让他想起从前那些毫无节制的摇晃多么愚蠢，这样讨好着蹭弄他，就算他对这副温暖的身体做过那么多过分的事。</p>
<p>失而复得的感觉亲昵又飘忽，几乎是忍不住：“啊嗯……宝贝，我的宝贝。”抬起一丝无人看到的虚弱微笑竟有些一派深情。几乎要在火热的穴肉里融化，原来情感的纯净让交欢如此富有张力，让他低估了本能，只顾敞开双腿热情顶弄，为了听你软软地媚叫着他的名字。</p>
<p>他感到害怕，这两年之间，或许已经有人哪怕品尝过这样的风景的万分之一，该死，他从前可不会在意这些。</p>
<p>身下人如今对他的爱意毫不掩饰，泄出的全是夸奖赞美和喜欢。男人听得情动，突然收缩的穴肉深处，快感仿佛过电，阴茎被身下的小嘴紧紧啃咬吞咽，一刻也无法忍耐，龟头被无情地吮吸蹂躏着一股股将精液射在深处，高潮的腰腹如离水的鱼贴着对方的柔软抽搐，这样激情满足的性高潮更加让男人的占有欲膨胀，并拢细白的双腿，你听话地夹紧腿根，和他一起疏解着快感的余韵，大腿内侧滑腻的爱液在缓慢的蠕动中发出羞耻的水渍声，粗硬热烫的性器留恋在你体内，不禁发出享受的低吟。</p>
<p>你眯起眼睛感受着他好闻的味道，品尝身心绝无仅有的幸福，就算一场情爱短暂，你们都很清楚，对方的一切在自己心里都变了。</p>
<p>两年，你们已经分别两年，现下却已经不记得自己如何熬过那些日子的。</p>
<p>你记得从前那些马不停蹄的忙碌，以为生平里这就是离他最近的位置了。就算现在谁亲口再叙述一遍，告诉你不用独自面对今后的岁月，也有些让人难以置信。</p>
<p>日光洒近室内的绒毯，性爱的发泄让他忍不住凑上去吻了你，下体还保持着交欢的姿势，一个动作便牵连下身，提醒着你们如此亲密无间。房间里满是情欲的煽情味道，他的舌头搜刮过口腔顶弄你的上颚，高潮后的呼吸还未平复，被人抱着这样接吻实在让你有些快要断气，只是那身体温暖滚烫，让人根本舍不得结束。空窗的时间里你们不是没试过多少折腾自己的方式，但都不及这一刻的解脱。他还是一样游刃有余，修长的手指暧昧抚摸着你的脊背。</p>
<p>“我好想你。”你凭借本能说出口，好像那股快要把人碾碎的思念脱口而出不过是一片悠悠落下的羽毛。</p>
<p>「这也太可爱了。」男人心里完全想的却是另外一回事，软玉温香的身体全是自己布下的吻痕，像只乖顺小猫在怀里任凭爱抚，明明心里软到过分，身体却止不住欺负人的念头。“嗯？有多想呢？”</p>
<p>你抬头看着那人的微笑虚浮着坏意，才惊觉又被逗弄。这人床上老不正经的样子让人又爱又恨，恨的是不知道哪句话出自真心，哪句话又是他单纯觉着有趣，就好像宝贝听多了，如今也不敢拿这个词的字面意思再往自己身上套。</p>
<p>你的表情沉了下去，任由他一只手搂住你，埋头摆弄着放在面前的那只手，那手生得那样修长好看，比那张存有少年感的脸更有棱角，一种毫无掩饰的美，不需要语言便能读出来被容貌欺骗过的，别人不易察觉的张扬行动力，你看的痴迷，手指被人抽出抬起下巴：“手有这么好看？再不多看看我的脸，拿什么想我。”你从那双眼睛里看不出别的东西了，都是纯粹的温柔宠溺，像一片幸福的梦。凝视着对方，视线滑到勾起的嘴角，脖子往前伸一点，舌尖小心翼翼舔吻那双好看的薄唇。</p>
<p>他闪过一点小小的惊讶，不过很快便接受了，任凭你像羽毛一般的亲吻落在他身上，直到那处已经爽过一回的红艳的肉物被含进嘴里，情事后的温存厮磨便变了味道。半硬的性器被照顾着，无可言喻的酣足让他眼部潮红，瞳仁微微上吊，全然不知道自己这副恍惚的样子多么性感。逐渐充血的阴茎涨大，深喉不禁让你有些干呕，让人搞不懂明明没什么经验却要做这种事，那双手轻轻抚摸着你的头顶，能感到男人正克制着本能，换做从前泄欲的时候，他早就按着人的脑袋随意顶撞了，实在是舍不得眼底不可多得的风景。</p>
<p>你感受到了鼓励，不停回想自己记忆里不多的知识量，企图讨好着服务对方，但是终归有些不得要领。被人捏住后颈像小猫一样提到眼前，沉黑的眼底情欲翻涌。“够了。”他拉过你的手指，你当即听话着圈上那根热物抚慰起来，不时照顾着下方饱胀的囊袋，你想自己脑子一定是烧坏了，这个人全身上下无一不让你喜欢，揉搓着那根构成欺诈的狰狞肉物竟然让你觉得他这样可爱。</p>
<p>滚烫的阴茎吐露出一点前精，溢在圆润的龟头，你趁着人不注意，俯身舔弄着那点白浆，含住敏感的前端用力吮吸，口腔温暖的负压环境逼得沉醉情欲的人发疯，再也顾不上那点怜爱，手指插入你的乱发，忘情扭动着抽插，将欲望狠狠发泄。看着微微凹陷的樱红小嘴吞吐着他的肉物，那模样活像只吞食精气的妖精，刺激得硬挺的阴茎又涨大一圈，龟头死死卡进深处，精液浇灌喷洒，射到喉口让你来不及吐出就是一阵咳嗽，突然挤压着正在射精的阴茎爽利无比，逼得他少见得发出一丝惊叫。如果不是低头看到你眼光微红难受的表情，早就将你按在股间射了个干净。赶忙抽出去，剩下的小股精液射在了下巴和锁骨，场面淫乱得吓人，你伸出舌头用手接住那些微苦的精液，白浆挂在红红的嘴角激得对面人阴茎一跳。看喜欢的人吞吃自己精液实在是让他太有感觉了，不亚于真实操干时全知全能的占有感。</p>
<p>情欲里回过神来抽出几张矮桌上的纸巾给你擦拭。你听话得任人摆弄，抚上对方还在给你整理的手臂又给对面人抱了个满怀：“要是你能一直陪着我就好了。”这估计是这几天里你说过最任性的话，明知道对方带不走你，明知道自己无法让人带走。听到男人耳朵里却是让他又惊又喜，不是不知道重建一段新的关系绝非一朝一夕，但这句任性的撒娇无疑给了他额外的信心，他不敢说自己从前那么混蛋，自知之明就算当下不能足够信任他也情有可原。但，这份爱意给到的惊喜总是超乎他的想象。</p>
<p>“我以前觉得你是我摘不到的星星。”你望着对方温柔细长的眼睛。“是不是很好笑，你那么混蛋，我还是觉得自己无法不跟着你跑，就像现在，我拒绝不了。你想怎么样都可以，这就是我害怕的，我怎么会有办法避开一颗随时仰头就能看见的星星。以为将自己从你的城市连根拔起就够了，但你看，我到今天还是逃不出来。”</p>
<p>听出来你对他几乎是无可奈何的喜爱，好像这份感情的天平一开始就压上了你的全部砝码，那他只能用余生来抵个干净。</p>
<p>“别怕，你不要怕。”他的声音有点哑：“如果你还无法相信未来，我们至少有现在，至少现在……我们活着，并且在一起。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>08</p>
<p>那晚几乎是做到你倒头昏睡在他怀里告终，不记得高潮了多少次，下体就这么一片狼藉含着对方的东西睡着，<br/>腿部和私处遍布干涸的白液结块，全身都染上对方的味道。</p>
<p>悠悠转醒的时候，想起来这人今天的航班，赶忙清醒过来，顾不上还赤身裸体，摇晃着身旁熟睡的身体，被人一把拉下来倒回了床铺：“下午的航班，再陪我睡会儿。”晨间暗哑的嗓音居然透着几分小男孩的奶味儿，显得撒娇又性感。被窝里滚烫的身体相贴，看来是被当成了人形抱枕，耳后是近到可怕的绵长呼吸，均匀又安稳。突然觉得脖子上有什么有点铬人，低头一摸，是对方脖子上戴过的项链，打从相遇开始你就没见他摘下来过，恐怕是昨晚趁睡着悄悄带上的。这下你再也睡不着，抚摸着脖子上的羽毛纹理揣着七上八下的复杂心思等人睡醒，安静的房间里连时钟的声音也没有，等待的时间也如此让人珍惜。</p>
<p>一小时后睡舒服的人一点也不安分，迷迷糊糊地还不忘往你身上蹭弄，你一时不知道怎么开口问这条项链。</p>
<p>“生日礼物，喜欢吗？”</p>
<p>“你怎么知道我醒着？”“嗯？……宝贝心跳的好快，我怎么能不醒。”你才意识到抱着你的人手一直抚在胸口的位置。见你伸手抚上扣搭赶忙制止：“不许摘下来，我亲手带上去的，你舍得？”“但是这个，很贵重吧，我没见你摘下来过……”身后人只是亲昵蹭了蹭你的后颈。“嗯，像我的皮肤一样，我的一部分，希望我不在的时候至少能这样陪着你。”见你不答话：“还摘吗？”你摇摇头，怎么舍得呢。</p>
<p>“好乖。”亲了亲你的耳廓，这种温情脉脉的时刻却拿自己半硬的热物抵住你的臀缝色情扭动“宝贝，我想干你。”露骨的话瞬间让你红透了脸，却拿这个人毫无办法，被人翻过身撬开双腿进入，被子一把拉了下去，比起昨晚最后几次的疯狂，这种程度可以说足够温柔。</p>
<p>“唔……你就不能休息下吗？”沉浸欲望的人哪里知道害臊，尤其是对他而言，这是不可多得的调情机会：“怎么没休息，你不在的时候，我可是梦里想你想得硬到发痛。”他说的可是实话，只是配上这副翘着健美的屁股在你身上耸动的模样只会无法让人理智理解。“每次和你做，就想无休无止地把你干到死，最好含着我尿出来，还记得你失禁那次吗？”你涣散着瞳孔被欺负得说不出只言片语，这样变态的话居然让你觉得能被这样占有也很幸福。“记得……呜，别说了。”</p>
<p>明明说自己对你做什么都可以，这时却又害羞，但身体可不会说谎。他也不戳破这点小心思，眯着眼睛专注着操弄，欣赏清晨你为他张开双腿的淫荡姿态，囊袋难耐地拍打你脆弱的腿间，抚摸圈着他腰侧的细长双腿。卧室霎时充满旖旎暧昧的空气。高潮弓起腰肢，等待他释放时软糯甜腻地呼唤起他的名字，抵住你的敏感点，寂寞发痒的地方被照顾得无微不至，沉醉高潮的极乐画面无一不挑战对方的自制力。</p>
<p>果不其然两人在浴室清理又一次擦枪走火，沐浴在温暖的淋浴下彼此嵌合，贪婪吃着对方的器官，被人抵在冰冷的墙上，呈现兽交的姿态，胯步凶狠激烈地拍打，被操得软烂的穴口早已含不住他的精液，却还是让他抑制不住牙根的痒意，再度将白浊射满了你的肚子。“啊……含不住了，好涨。”纤细软白的腰肢在眼前颤动，男人抚摸按压微鼓的小腹，热流冲刷两幅赤裸的躯体，流露舒服的叹息。</p>
<p>这次情事的甘美在两人分开的日子里被你们回忆过很多次，大概是离别迫近，穿好衣服后还是恨不得贴在一起耳鬓厮磨，简直像青春期热恋的情侣，一刻也舍不得分开。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>男人还是拖着时间在前往候机厅的最后一刻才将你的手放开。“不忙的时候可以联系我。”瞧这说的多么小心翼翼，不是“随时联系我。”不是“记得联系我。”而是“可以联系我。”他对这种小心翼翼有点难过，他才是这段关系里最不应该被给予自由权利的那一个，却只是回应道：“你也是。”</p>
<p>抱着怀里失而复得的全世界：“我会想念你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*出自《普通人》</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>